ROMPIENDO EL HABITO
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: UA... CAP 17 UP!... GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS algo de lemon este cap jojo
1. Rompiendo el habito

Esta es una historia en un universo alterno - espero que les guste cualquier comentario duda o critica Constructiva dejen reviews ONEGAI!

Por ultimo quiero decirles que no me pertenecen PPG TT ni RRB

ROMPIENDO EL HÁBITO

Una hermosa joven de unos 19 años, de cabello negro hasta el hombro, unos grandes ojos color esmeralda y una figura angelical ( me entienden no? Muy guapa) miraba distraídamente por la ventana de una gran habitación. Ella pertenecía a una clase social alta, su padre era un magnate el señor Utonio y habitaba una gran mansión junto con sus dos hermanas; suspiro pausadamente de repente un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

BELLOTA! Vamos hay que recibir a los invitados- dijo entrando a la habitación una hermosa joven de cabello color oro- si no te apuras Bombón se enojara ya sabes como es ella

Claro no te preocupes vamos! Contesto la chica y se limito a sonreír.

Y así ambas salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta llegar a un salón grande y muy elegante. La recepción comenzó.

"Un noche mas rodeada de gente pero sintiéndome vacía, rostros, expresiones, miradas sonrisas …. Tener que fingir hasta el ultimo momento" pensaba Bellota Utonio platicando con un joven invitado.

Que mas se podía esperar esa no era su vida ella quería descubrir andar por la ciudad pero no solo por la parte de la alta sociedad quería explora pero se sentía atrapada dentro de esa esfera de riqueza que la asfixiaba. No ella no pertenecía ahí pero nadie la comprendia.

Miro a sus hermanas ellas eran felices. Todos los días fingía ser una persona que no era y ese era el gran defecto no era ella nunca lo había sido.

te encuentras bien? Pregunto una chica de cabello color zanahoria.

Si estoy bien – agrego Bellota a su hermana asintiendo con la cabeza.

La fiesta continúo

oye papá no ha bajado- argumento Bombón a Burbuja mientras con la mirada buscaba al susodicho.

Tienes razon es mejor que lo valla a buscar- dijo Burbuja cuando Bellota interrumpio.

Yo ire!- dijo animosamente

La chica de vestido negro entallado con unos pequeños tirantes, una abierta desde la mitad del muslo a los tobillos y un escote pronunciado en la espalda, se habrio paso entre la multitud subio la gran escalinata de mármol hasta el despacho de su padre.

Al llegar y antes de abrir las puertas escucho la voz de alguien por lo que se podia oir era la voz de un hombre se acerco cuidadosamente

…. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – dijo la voz extraña

eso creia- repondio la voz del señor Utonio

y así se hará mis hijos están desde este momento totalmente comprometidos con sus pequeñas- agrego triunfante aquella voz

Bellota tras la puerta entro en un tremendo show " mi padre comprometiéndonos sin nuestro consentimiento"

NO QUIERO NOOOOOOO!- grito la chica entrando de golpe a la habitación

las dos personas que se hallaban dentro se sorprendieron

Bellota …. Hija que haces aquí

No quiero casarme!- dijo muy enfadada

El hombre extraño vestía un esmoquin negro tenia el cabello canoso y miro con desagrado a la jovencita

Utonio que significa esto?-

nada, no se preocupe primer ministro- se apresuro a decir el señor Utonio

hija sabes que no haría algo que las lastimara… yo creo que es lo mejor para ustedes… los chicos son buenas personas .. aparte tienen un nivel económico alto ..yo se que….

Pero papá… eso es lo único que te interesa tu maldito dinero-

oye ten más respeto jovencita- grito enfadado el padre de la chica dándole una bofetada

la chica cayo al piso mientras que con una mano se tocaba la mejilla lastimada

vas a hacer lo que yo te diga- anuncio su padre con el seño fruncido- y eso es todo

la chica se levanto de un salto, de sus ojos salían lagrimas

te odio, odio esta maldita sociedad!- y dando media vuelta salio corriendo de ahí

los dos hombres se quedaron inmóviles ante tal reacción

ya se le pasara- replico el señor Utonio- nuestra oferta sigue en pie?

Claro que si- dijo el primer ministro asintiendo con la cabeza

Y ambos se dieron la mano

Bellota corrió lo mas rápido que pudo no lo podía creer bajo las escaleras de servicio y salio de su mansión sin rumbo fijo las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas apreto los dientes con fuerza

En ese momento lo único que tenia en mente era seguir corriendo huir de todo aquello que la molestaba. Y así lo hizo corrió y corrió, las nubes se volvieron color gris y la lluvia comenzó a caer, mojándola hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron.

En ese momento comenzó a caminar mirando así ambos lados tratando de buscar alguna pista que le dijera donde se encontraba. Lo único que pudo divisar eran construcciones en mal estado, la basura, alguno que otro perro desnutrido buscando refugio y a lo lejos algunas luces color neon sin ninguna duda se hallaba en el barrio bajo de su ciudad….. CONTINUARA

NOTAS DE LA LOCA DE LA AUTORA

Y bien que les pareció espero que les haya gustado no sean muy severos en sus criticas es mi prime fan fic

Si quieren que lo continué ONEGAI! R&R

Si quieren que haya lime o lemon /

También se admiten comentarios nos vemos despuesito


	2. Memorias consumidas

PUES BUENO AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO YA PENSABA QUITAR ESTA HISTORIA PERO AL RECIBIR TU REVIEW AMIGA PUES ME DISTE ESPERANZA TE LO AGRADEZCO MUUCHO INFINITAMENTE YA QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FAN FIC PERO LO TERMINARE ESPERO QUE ME SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO ONEGAIIIII

Y DE NUEVO MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGA **BERENICE WILLIAMS** ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TI POR TU APOYO ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDOLO Y AYUDANDOME A DIFUNDIRLO ARIGATOOO!

BUENO DESPUES DE ESTO COMIENZO RECORDANDOLES QUE LAS PPG NO ME PERTENECEN TT

MEMORIAS CONSUMIDAS

Y siguió caminando; la lluvia paro, dejando un ambiente realmente frió para la chica de vestido negro. No habia ninguna duda por mas que lo inspeccionaba y pensaba sabia que había llegado a la parte baja de su ciudad.

Unas patrullas pasaron del otro lado de la calle de donde se encontraba la chica, las insistentes sirenas llamaron SU atención.

"que sera eso?"- pensó Bellota- "tal vez sea una persecución policíaca como en televisión" penso animosamente, la chica siguió el sonido de las sirena olvidando por completo la pelea con su padre y del barrio donde se hallaba.

Camino mas y mas hasta percatarse de que el sonido estaba cada vez mas cerca; si solo atravesando un callejón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bellota camino; la revuelta de las dos patrullas avanzo de nuevo por lo cual la chica empezó a correr

-maldita sea estupido vestido- se quejo Bellota mientras bajaba la mirada para acomodarlo

cuando si darse cuenta alguien doblo la esquina corriendo y se impacto con ella

-mierda … oye quitate estor…- el chico que había chocado contra Bellota se quedo callado al darse cuenta de que la persona con quien había chocado era una hermosa chica que no parecía de ahí

Por su parte Bellota miraba estupefacta al chico, el cual llevaba una sudadera azul, con pantalones aguados color negro ( vestido a la moda callejera para que se lo imaginen mejor , pero no muy pandroso), aparte de su cabello negro alborotado, su piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos colo verde confundidos con negro, simplemente un chico muy guapo.

El sonido de la sirena hizo reaccionar a ambos chicos.

-Maldita sea…- se quejo el chico tomando a Bellota de muñeca y acorralándola contra la pared. Bellota miraba espantada al chico.

Mientras este miraba hacia ambos lados, las sirenas se alejaron hasta perderse dejando otra vez en completo silencio la noche de aquel barrio.

El chico suspiro alejándose de Bellota mientras se amarraba a la mano un paliacate.

Bellota estaba pegada al pared sin decir nada, estaba muy asustada para hablar o huir y aun mas se asusto al darse cuenta de que la mano del chico estaba ensangrentada.

Después de vendarse la mano el chico levanto la mirada y se percato de nuevo de la presencia de la chica, la observo lentamente caminando de un lado a otro

-"maldita sea… nunca debí haber salido de casa ahora que pasara?"-penso mas que asustada Bellota aferrándose a la pared

De repente se le vino a la mente lo que había escuchado en el noticiero unos días antes habían violado a una chica por esos barrios.

Las piernas le temblaron, trato de huir pero no pudo estaba inmóvil ante la mirada de aquel chico

-….. Tu no eres de por aquí verdad?-pregunto el chico de cabello negro

Bellota negó rápidamente con la cabeza

Ya veo… supongo que andas perdida- argumento el chico

S-s-si a-a-algo – respondió Bellota

Soy Butch –añadio el chico – y tu eres…?

…..- Bellota guardo silencio como responderle si era un desconocido

vamos no te haré daño, … por lo que veo creo que me matarían antes de que te tocara-dijo Butch sonriendo

Bellota lo miro y sin querer y sin saber el porque se enamoro de esa sonrisa

-Me llamo Bellot ACHUUUU!- respondió Bellota con un gran estornudo

-que extraño nombre- dijo Butch

Bellota sonrió mientras se frotaba los brazos y su cuerpo temblaba del frió. Butch la miro y sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la sudadera y se la ofreció a Bellota:

-Por eso yo no uso vestido -dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano con la sudadera. Bellota lo miro por unos segundos

-G-gracias dijo aun temblando de frió

Bellota se puso al sudadera, mientras las nubes comenzaban a agruparse de nuevo y la lluvia comenzó a caer

- lo que me faltaba – se quejo Butch para después dirigirse a Bellota- no quieres venir va comenzar a llover… mi casa esta cerca de aquí

Bellota se quedo callada "ir a la casa de un chico desconocido a esa hora en esa barrio no le parecía buena idea... PERO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO!

-Claro dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás del chico

SI ESA NOCHE ROMPERIA EL HABITO cambiaria su vida aunque fuese solo por esa noche.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta llegar a los edificios alumbrados por las luces neon. Bellota miraba admirada aquel rudo paisaje

-Es aquí dijo Butch entrando al Casino-prostíbulo disfrazado de Antro mas elegante.

Bellota asintió entrando atrás del chico el ambiente era un poco pesado por el olor a tabaco, alcohol y demás cosas.

Algunas chicas que trabajaban ahí la miraron con cierto rencor, miradas que hicieron sentir incomoda a Bellota, así como la mirada de muchos hombres.

Bellota bajo la mirada, cuando de repente sintió un jalón

-Hola preciosa! Dijo un hombre que olía a mucho alcohol- no quieres una buena paga dijo mientras intentaba besar a la chica y comenzaba a tocarla

- no suéltame… déjame! Grito Bellota

-oye estúpido suéltala -dijo Butch golpeándolo- ella viene conmigo dijo enojado; Bellota se refugio detrás de él (Butch)

Caminaron hasta llegar a un elevador y de ahí a la suit del lugar

-Pasa dijo el chico

Bellota miro admirada no sabia que por aquellos lugares hubiera lugares tan elegantes no tanto como su casa o los lugares que acostumbraba ir pero bonita y acogedora

-creo que deberías de cambiarte estas mojada- añadió el chico- ahí hay ropa –dijo señalando un closet

-gracias

Bellota se aproximo al closet mientras el chico salía de ahí. Miro toda la ropa hasta que se decidió por un pantalón color caqui, una playera negra sin mangas, y una sudadera negra y cambio sus zapatilla por unos tenis se miro al espejo se veía completamente diferente justo como ella quería

Y bien quieres que te acompañe a tu palacio princesita- dijo burlonamente Butch al percatarse de la clase social a la que pertenecía esa chica realmente hermosa, y que al parecer se le había vuelto muy interesante y especial para él

NO…- dijo enojada bellota-no quiero regresar aunque sea solo por esta noche dijo cambiando su tono de enojo por uno melancólico

Segura- dijo Butch – por mi no hay problema

No- agrego Bellota aguantando las lagrimas- mejor enséñame que haces para divertirte-y sonrió el chico también sonrió

Pues veras son tantas cosas la noche aun es joven…-dijo Butch mirando su reloj las 11:00 PM

CONTINUARA…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTE FIC

ONEGAI! REVIEWS POR FAVOR

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. Aun es de noche

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO!

Y solo por eso aquí esta el capitulo tres. Espero que les guste

AUN ES DE NOCHE

-Bien dime lo que haremos-dijo muy emocionada Bellota.

-Tu solo sígueme –dijo el chico tomando su mochila y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Bellota lo miro un poco extrañada y salio tras el.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio del centro de Saltadilla.

-Y bien?- dijo Bellota un poco fastidiada- que tiene de divertido esto?

- ya lo veras- argumento el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila un par de latas de pintura ( de esas para hacer graffitis )

Bellota miro extasiada dichas latas y en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa.

-Es fácil- Dijo Butch mientras agitaba la lata y comenzaba a pintar letras en la blanca pared del edificio

La chica de ojos verdes miraba boquiabierta- Déjame intentarlo!- suplico Bellota acercándose a Butch.

-De acuerdo toma

Bellota miro la lata, la agito un poco y la apunto a la pared. Tomo aire; Jamás había hecho semejante cosa, ese arte de pintar paredes de donde ella

Venia era llamado vandalismo no estaba segura de hacerlo, respiro profundamente y apretó la válvula moviendo lentamente la muñeca, sonrió satisfecha

no lo podía creer, se alejo un poco para mirar su obra de arte pero solo pudo ver una gran mancha negra

Oo queeee!- dijo la chica un poco desanimada

Jajajaja!-rió el chico junto a ella

¬ ¬ Oye! nunca había hecho esto-se quejo Bellota

Es muy sencillo déjame enseñarte- dijo el chico mientras se colocaba tras Bellota- solo debes de aflojar la muñeca y hacerlo mas rápido.

Mientras Butch decía eso tomo la mano de Bellota (en la que traía la lata) y la guió para hacer algunos garabatos. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron

Rosadas al sentir el aliento de aquel chico que apenas acababa de conocer cerca de su oído. Y el roce de su mano contra la suya. Y…

En ese momento una sirena de policía hizo reaccionar a Bellota:

-Demonios!- grito Butch- y aquí empieza lo divertido-dijo dirigiéndose a Bellota CORREEEE!

-AAAH SIII!- grito Bellota

Y ambos chicos corrieron

-Vamos Primer ministro brindemos por nuestra prosperidad – Anuncio el señor Utonio levantando su copa de champagne

- Brindemos – Respondió alegre el Ministro.

Risas, platicas, baile todo esto se conjuntaba para hacer un cuadro muy especial de aquella fiesta de personas multimillonarias

Todos estaban felices

-OYE Bombon!- se escucho un pequeño grito entre el bullicio de alrededor

- que sucede Burbuja?- pregunto la chica de ojos rosados

- no sabes donde se encuentra Bellota, no la he visto desde que fue por el profesor, estoy un poco preocupada?

- Vamos Burbuja no te alteres ya sabes que Bellota, si no le gusta la fiesta se va a su recamara

- Si lo se Bombon pero ya la fui a buscar y no esta

- Tranquilízate, ha de estar por aquí – Dijo la pelirroja esbozando una tierna sonrisa- Anda diviértete

Burbuja asintió, y siguió divirtiéndose

-Jajajajajaja- Bellota reía mientras se recargaba en la pared de un callejón

-parece que los perdimos- anuncio Butch mientras se asomaba a la calle

- eso fue muy divertido- Grito emocionada Bellota- Es la primera vez que huyo de la ley

- que bueno que te divertiste- dijo Butch mirándola

Bellota lo miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver aquellos ojos profundos color verde oscuro, Butch se aproximo a ella

-Sabes pensé que eras una niña rica como todas pero en ti hay algo diferente- dijo Butch

-… las apariencias engañan- Dijo Bellota Bajando la mirada intentando ocultar lo roja que se había puesto

-A parte de todo….. Eres muy bonita- dijo el chico

Bellota se puso roja como un tomate…. De repente un gran estruendo interrumpió la platica

-Creo que por aquí están chicos!- se oyó la voz de un policía

- Vamos Bellota por aquí- murmuro Butch

Corrieron hasta llegar al antro.

-y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Bellota

- no lo se talvez….- Butch fue interrumpido por un grito de Bellota

- VAMOS A BAILAR!-

Entraron al Antro y se dirigieron a donde se hallaban todos bailando.

Bellota llevo a Butch al centro de la pista y bailaron. Mientras Bailaban Bellota pensaba en sus hermanas, en su padre, en aquella vida que no la dejaba ser y

Lo mas extraño de todo pensaba en aquel chico que había conocido esas noche, sus ojos, su cabello su sonrisa que la hacia sentir en un lugar fuera de su ser

ella se había enamorado de aquel chico, sin querer sin pensarlo, sin saberlo

El dolor en las piernas le comenzó a reclamar, el tanto tiempo de bailar

-Podemos tomar algo – dijo gritando Bellota para que Butch pudiera oírla

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la barra.

-Dame dos ordeno Butch al chavo de la barra

Al momento les trajeron dos cervezas (o) Bellota tomo una y la bebió rápidamente ya que tenia sedante la atónita mirada de Butch. La chica solo le sonrió

al ver como la miraba.

-Quiero descansar un poco a donde podemos ir?- pidió Bellota

De nuevo los dos subieron al ultimo piso del edificio al entrar Bellota se dejo caer en una silla ya que estaba muy agotada

Sonrió y miro a Butch:

- eso también fue divertido!

Que bueno que te gusto- respondió Butch

Vives solo?-

No , con mis hermanos y mi padrastro-

OOH ya veo yo también tengo hermanas-dijo sonriendo Bellota

La chica de Cabello Negro como la noche se levanto y camino hacia la ultima puerta del lugar, y la abrió lentamente

no espera –Grito Butch

por que? Dijo inocentemente Bellota- no me digas que esta es tu habitación- Agrego malévolamente

…. -- si por eso no entres!-

Bellota miro el lugar se veía acogedor, y para ser la habitación de un chico estaba muy limpia.

que lindo cuarto- Grito bellota para dar un salto a la cama y comenzar a brincar

espera – dijo Butch mientras trataba de atraparla

jajajaja esto es aun mas divertido

Butch en ese momento se subió también, y al tratar de agarrar a la chica ambos perdieron el equilibrio. Butch sobre Bellota.

La chica de ojos verdes pudo sentir el peso de Butch sobre ella. Se miraron y sus labios comenzaron a aproximarse…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Y CONTINUARA…..

ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

PERDON SI ESTA ALGO CURSI PER… PUES LA SITUACION LO AMERITABA JIJIJI

BUENO PUES AHORA LOS REVIEWS:

AQUARIUS NO ANDRES: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FAN FIC, DE VERDAD TE LO AGRADESCO, ESPERO SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO

CREO QUE NO DEMORE MUCHO

MERLINA LA BRUJITA: KONICHIWA! QUE BUENO QUE TAMBIEN TE ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA BELLOTA/BUTCH. GRACIAS POR LEER MI FAN FIC

EL TUYO TAMBIEN ESTA SUPER, CONTINUALO QUE ME QUEDE EN SUSPENSO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO

BERENICE WILLIAMS: UUU PERDON POR CONFUNDIRTE, PERO SI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TI POR APOYARME Y SER MI PRIMER REVIEW

RHIAN MALORY: GRACIAS POR LEER MI FAN FIC, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO, Y PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION COMO VES? INTERESANTE SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO


	4. Razones

Konichiwa! Perdon por no actualizar rapido pero tenia muchos examenes y aparte me prohibieron usar la computadora en mi casa que por que me pasaba horas y horas ahí, que me hacia daño, que no se que y bla bla bla pero aquí

ESTOY DE NUEVO con el siguiente capitulo ( que por cierto lo estoy haciendo a escondidas jajajajaja esta es una risa malevola) espero que les guste por que me estoy jugando la vida eeeh! (no es cierto solo disfrutenlo)

Capitulo 4

**EL CORAZÓN TIENE RAZONES **

Lentamente Butch acerco sus labios a los de la chica, Bellota cerro los ojos mientras se dejo inundar de aquellos sentimientos que cruzaron por su mente.

Primero un beso tierno seguido de uno más apasionado donde la lengua del chico busco refugio en la boca de Bellota. Esto era más que un solo Beso para ella era su primer beso no obligado.

Si pensarlo dos veces el chico paso de los labios al terso y blanco cuello de la chica, su aroma lo inundo mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer lenta y tímidamente todo el cuerpo de Bellota.

Mientras ella disfrutaba de aquellas nuevas sensaciones que percibía, que la hacían sentir tan llena de vida expresándolo en un pequeño gemido de placer

Al escucharla Butch se detuvo

-"pero que estoy haciendo"- pensó el chico para después voltear a ver a un confundida Bellota

- que sucedió-pregunto un poco sonrojada por lo ocurrido

- yo… este…- dijo Butch levantándose rápidamente- perdóname… no quise hacer esto solo me deje llevar… perdón se que…

el chico no pudo terminar ya que Bellota lo interrumpió

- no te preocupes estoy bien – dijo sentándose- creo que es hora de irme –añadió mirando su reloj

por otra parte:

-Bombon, Bombon- grito Burbuja un poco alterada llegando junto a la chica pelirroja que se despedia de los ultimos invitados

- que sucede hermana? - pregunto preocupadamente

- Bellota no esta por ningun lado, que le habra pasado? Y si nunca vuelve y si se escapo, y si desaparecio para siempre y…

- Burbuja tranquilízate por favor no debe de andar lejos- dijo nerviosamente Bombon

- Pero… entonces que vamos a hacer? Si papá se entera la castigara- dijo Burbuja casi al borde de las lagrimas

- No le diremos nada ven vamos- dijo Bombon tomando a su hermana de la muñeca

- Que haremos?

- VAMOS A BUSCARLA

- pe… pe… pero Bombon

-ssshhh o mi padre nos oirá

Ambas chicas entraron a una habitación

- bien cambiate Burbuja- ordeno la chica de ojos rosados mientras comenzaba a desvestirse

- esta bien- añadio Burbuja con firmeza

Bellota aun continuaba sentada en la cama mientras con los dedos acomodaba su cabello suspiro lentamente y su mirada se poso en el chico que la acompañaba.

Butch miraba distraídamente por la ventana el solo hecho de recordar lo que habia sucedido desordenaba todas sus emociones

-"es mejor asi"- penso Butch-"Ella es una chica diferente a todas con las que he estado, no me atrevería a hacerle daño, es una niña rica y…"

-Butch- el llamado de la chica lo desvio de sus pensamientos-me voy-termino de decir la chica bajando la mirada

- te acompaño- dijo el chico ocultando su tristeza

- gracias

Ambos chicos salieron de aquel edificio y comenzaron a caminar por la obscura y fria calle reinando en ellos un gran silencio

en otro lugar de la ciudad

y bien ahora que?- pregunto Burbuja

yo creo que por alla- dijo Bombon señalando con el dedo- pero hay que apurarnos son las 2 de la mañana

sip

ambas chicas de pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y sueter color negro (Bombon) y chamarra azul (Burbuja) caminaron entre la oscuridad de la calle

Bellota miro hacia enfrente y vio la alcadia de Saltadilla

bueno creo que hasta aqui se acabo este tonto sueño de ser diferente, me ire, pero lo volvere a ver?- pensó Bellota dirigiéndole una melancolica mirada al chico que sin querer le habia robado el corazon ( NOTA: hay que cursi esta esto no?)

miro de nuevo hacia la alcaldía y pudo divisar dos figuras de discutian

te dije que hacia halla no?-grito Burbuja

a si pues en esta búsqueda yo pienso por dos- dijo enfadada Bombon

estas diciendo que no pienso?

Bellota se paro en seco y se quedo boquiabierta

que te sucede?-dijo espantado Butch

no lo puedo creer – murmuro Bellota

que?-

ven son mis hermanas- dijo tomando la mano de Butch y hecho a correr hacia donde se encontraban

Chicas! -grito la chica de ojos verdes

Burbuja paro de discutir para preguntar:

Es Bellota?

Eso parece pero con quien viene? Dijo Bombon entre enojada y enfadada

CONTINUARA….

--------------------------------------------------

**Bueno pues dejen R&R perdon por lo chico del capitulo pero pues ya saben en el otro apareceran los hermanos de Butch y tal vez halla algo de lime o lemon según quieran **

**Gracias por los ****Reviews**

**Me despido Besos a todos**


	5. Noche

Hola ¡!1 aquí estoy de nuevo espero que les guste el nuevo cap.

**Cap V**

Chicas! Se oyo de nuevo la voz de Bellota.

Por fin llego hasta donde estaban soltó la mano del chico y corrió a abrazar a ambas jóvenes

Bellota basta donde estabas nos tenias preocupadas- dijo Bombón frunciendo el ceño mientras Burbuja asentía levemente.

Lo siento es solo que …. Bellota bajo la cabeza-oigan esperen un momento ustedes que hacen aquí y … mi padre no se ha enterado o si?

Claro que no! nunca le diriamos- argumento burbuja asustada

Bellota suspiro aliviada pero recordó de pronto todo lo que habia escuchado (Nota: lo de su padre en el primer capitulo) Seria bueno decirles? Cuando de repente sus hermanas le preguntaron

Y quien es el?- dijeron ambas chicas mirando curiosamente al chico que se encontraba sentado en la acera.

Aaah el es… bueno- divago Bellota mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento- pues el me ayudo ya que salí corriendo y me perdí en estos momentos ya iba hacia la casa. Nos vamos termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Si- dijo felizmente la chica de ojos azules

No espera que fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto intrigada la chica pelirroja

Que hice? Pregunto confundida Bellota

Te divertiste estando fuera de casa- siguió preguntando Bombón

Yo…. Bueno si por que

Yo también quiero divertirme…. podemos llegar un poco tarde a casa si ya nos escapamos por que no aprovechar-dijo muy entusiasmada la chica de ojos rosados

De acuerdo exclamo Bellota

Pe..pe..pero chicas no creo que se seguro ya es muy tarde- susurro Burbuja con cara de espanto

Vamos Burbuja es solo por hoy llegaremos antes del amanecer dijo Bombón

Esta bien añadió la pequeña.

Butch seguia sentado cuando la voz de aquella chica lo llamo

Butch! Mira ellas son mis hermanas dijo Bellota sonriéndole dulcemente lo que provoco el sonrojo del chico

Hola por fin pudo decir

Hola respondieron a coro las dos chicas

Nos podrías llevar a un lugar divertido! –dijo Burbuja sonriendo

Aah… este si Claro vengan.

Butch comenzó a caminar seguido de las chicas, mientras caminaban Burbuja le murmuro algo a Bellota

Te gusta no es así?

HEE de que hablas? pregunto Bellota sonrojándose levemente

Me refiero al chico sonrió divertida Burbuja

Queeeee!

Si eres muy obvia dijo Bombón entrando a la plática

Llegamos anuncio el chico Burbuja y Bombón quedaron boquiabiertas al mirar el lugar

Chicas vamos hay que entrar dijo bellota jalándolas

Al entrar el olor a vino invadió la respiración de las chicas caminaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que bailaban mientras tomaban, el estruendo era enorme.

Por aquí- dijo Butch señalando un sillón en forma de media luna con una pequeña mesa enfrente llena de botellas de cerveza- esperen aquí dicho esto el chico se perdió entre la multitud

Las tres se sentaron, aun Burbuja y Bombón no salían del asombro

Y bien que les parece? Pregunto Bellota gritando para que sus hermanas la pudieran oir

Es muy diferente a lo que me imaginaba dijo Burbuja

Yo creo que es excelente! Sonrió Burbuja

Bellota tomo una dos botellas y las abrió

Tomen saben bien

Sus hermanas se miraron y sin mas ni mas tomaron las botellas.

Butch aun seguía caminando hasta que por fin llego al otro lado del antro

A donde estabas? – sonó una voz enojada detrás de Butch

Salí un momento dijo Butch dando media vuelta para encontrarse a un chico ojos color rojo (bueno creo que son de ese color sino corríjanme)

Y los pedidos? Lo entregaste no es así? Dijo Brick frunciendo el ceño

Los pedidos es verdad pensó Butch esa noche había salido a distribuir los fármacos pero la policía lo descubrió corrió y fue así como encontró a Bellota

La mayoría Dijo Butch

Como? De que hablas Brick casi explotaba del enojo

Que pasa? Se escucho la voz de un chico de ojos azules

Que sucedió imbecil? Grito Brick tomando del cuello a su hermano y sin hacerle el menor caso a Boomer

Butch frunció en entrecejo y sus ojos destellaron de enojo tomo los antebrazos de su hermano y lo empujo hasta impactarlo con la pared

La policía idiota la policía me encontró y tuve que correr esa es la explicación dijo Butch, Brick lo miro fríamente

Vamos chicos dijo Boomer separando a sus hermanos Brick lo miro y dio media vuelta

Que sucedió pregunto Boomer

Nada olvídalo como te fue a ti?

Bien vendí todo

Butch lo miro

Luego nos vemos

No vas a estar con nosotros? Tenemos las mejores chicas del antro como siempre

Butch sonrió

esta ves creo que no dijo y dio media vuelta

Boomer frunció el ceño y fue en busca de Brick

En otro lado del antro

Es un poco amarga dijo sonriendo Burbuja, Bombón y Bellota se miraron alegres

Bailamos grito Bombón

Sus hermanas asintieron se le levantaron y comenzaron a bailar la estruendosa música

Butch llego se sentó tomo una cerveza y miro a Bellota y compañía pero en especial a la chica de hermoso cabello negro

………..

Brick se sentó en medio de tres chicas algo voluptuosas

Que te sucede amor? Pregunto una chica que estaba maquillada a más no poder y traía una minifalda color negro y top color rojo abrazando al chico Brick no contesto

Boomer llego y tomo asiento cerca de su hermano otra chica lo abordo al instante

Y Butch? Pregunto Brick

Se largo

Y te dio el dinero pregunto Brick mirando serio a Boomer

Es verdad no me dio nada dijo Boomer

Maldita sea vamos a buscarlo? Agrego Brick

Ambos chicos se abrieron paso buscando entre los chicos del lugar

Ahí esta dijo Boomer señalando a Butch

Bellota miro a Butch y dejo a sus hermanas para ir a verlo

No quieres bailar? Pregunto la chica

No estoy bien ve con tus hermanas

Esta bien sonrió Bellota

Oye quien es ella pregunto intrigado Boomer a Brick ya que habían visto todo mientras se acercaban

No lo se pero estaba muy bien dijo Brick

Ambos chicos llegaron y se sentaron junto a su hermano

Ustedes de nuevo? Dijo Butch hastiado

Se te olvido darme el dinero? Dijo Brick

Butch se metió la mano a la bolsa

Quien era ella? Dijo Boomer

A que te refieres dijo Butch

La chica de cabello color negro

Aaah ella es un achica que conocí dijo Butch tratando de no dar mas información

Y ellas? Dijo Brick señalando a Bellota y a sus hermanas

Burbuja sonrió

Oigan ya me canse podemos tomar algo?

Claro dijeron Bellota y Bombón y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Butch y ahora sus hermanos

Continuara!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y perdón por el retrasó pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela sonrían mucho gracias

Shane Kamiya-Hunter Bladehola muchas gracias por leer mi fic espero que pronto continúes con el tuyo

merlina la brujita gracias por leer mi fic de verdad yo opino que el tuyo esta bien chido y no deberías de quitarlo

serenity-princess que bueno que te gusto espero que la sigas leyendo gracias

Berenice Williams  Hola espero que te haya gustado el nuevo cap sigue leyendo gracias

Pues muchas gracias y REVIEWS please!


	6. Mentiras

Hola de nuevo a molestar con un nuevo capitulo de la PPG espero que les agrade

Este Capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leen mi FF, Merlina la brujita, serenity-princess, Shane-Hunter pero en especial a BC chan por no cumplirle mi promesa espero que me perdones TT

Mentiras

Bien toma tu dinero ya te puedes ir- dijo Butch levantándose rápidamente al mirar que las chicas se acercaba

Brick- contó el dinero- y el resto?

Esta arriba -dijo Butch- ya tienes lo que querías ya te puedes ir

Brick lo miro frunciendo el ceño- Cual es la prisa?-

Boomer miro a sus hermanos suspiro estaba cansado de ser el mediador de las peleas entre ellos, de repente sintió una mirada sobre el voltio y se encontró con unos ojos color mar que lo miraban atentos Boomer le sonrió la chica rubia se sonrojo

Se acerco a ella

-hola soy Boomer y tu eres…?-

-Burbuja- dijo la chica sonriendo apenadamente

-te gustaría tomar algo-

Burbuja miro a sus hermanas y asintió sin importarle. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la barra.

Bellota se acerco a Butch

-que sucede- pregunto un tanto asustada la chica de ojos verdes

Butch la miro

- el es mi hermano – dijo el chico- y ella es Bellota y sus hermanas

- Hola dijeron las chicas a coro

- bien… bailemos dijo Bellota jalando al Butch y llevándolo hasta la pista de baile

Brick y Bombón se quedaron solos, la chica dirigió una mirada de enfado hacia sus hermanas

-no pareces ser de aquí-dijo Brick mirando de reojo a la chica que lo acompañaba- vienes de otra ciudad?

- vivo al norte de esta ciudad no acostumbro estos lugares solo quería divertirme un poco- dijo Bombón sin mirarlo

- queeee!- dijo el chico muy sorprendido ante la respuesta de Bombón- lárgate tus hermanas y tú no deberían estar aquí

Bombón lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

- que te pasa un tipo de tu clase no tiene derecho de hablarme así… ya te dije solo es diversión créeme no disfruto la compañía de personas perdedoras de bajo nivel- respondió la joven lanzándole una mirada de superioridad y desprecio a Brick

- no me asustas niña rica- dijo Brick acercándose a ella Bombón lo miro sin moverse lo esquivo y se dirigió a la barra furiosa.

Así que eres hermana de la chica que conoció Butch? – dijo Boomer

Si… es un día de aventura y rebeldía dijo Burbuja sonriéndole

Tienes unos ojos muy lindos dijo Boomer Burbuja se sonrojo sonriéndole, era el primer chico en su vida que le decía algo tan lindo, Boomer se acerco a ella Burbuja se dio cuenta de las intensiones del chico y también se aproximo a el estaban por besarse cuando un grito hizo que la chica saltara

-que pasa aquí!- grito Bombón histérica

- que te sucede?- pregunto Burbuja mirándola algo enfadada por lo que acababa de interrumpir- oye suéltame Bombón grito la pequeña cuando la chica de largo cabello color zanahoria la jalo del brazo con violencia; Boomer solo miraba la escena sorprendido

Bombón que te sucede! Suéltame gritaba Burbuja, Bombón caminaba furiosa abriéndose paso entre la multitud sin escuchar a su hermana, hasta que pudo divisar a Bellota quien platicaba con Butch.

Es hora de irnos grito Bombón jalando a Bellota

Oye suéltame dijo Bellota empujando a Bombón

Basta esto ya se salio de control solo quería divertirme un rato, no que se comportaran como unas cualquieras con este tipo de personas… dijo Bombón frunciendo el ceño nos vamos a hora mismo a mi padre sabrá de esto

Burbuja bajo la mirada y Bellota la miro con enfado

-sucede algo dijo Butch

-me tengo que ir –dijo Bellota tristemente -nos volveremos a ver?

-solo si tu quieres dijo Butch

-claro- Bellota miro a Bombón– toma esta es la dirección de mi casa

-Bellota que esperas-grito Bombón caminando hacia Bellota

---

Burbuja estas bien? Pregunto Boomer acercándose a la chica

Boomer? … Estoy bien – Burbuja dirigió la mirada hacia sus hermanas que se acercaban- estudio en el colegio privado para señoritas… me gustaría volver a verte dijo Burbuja se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sonrió y corrió a reunirse con sus hermanas

Boomer solo la miro

----

En el camino de regreso a casa ninguna de las chicas dijo nada un profundo silencio las acompaño hasta que se dirigieron cada quien a su habitación.

Unas horas más tarde:

Podrías hablarle a mi hija mayor dijo el señor Utonio dirigiéndose a un hombre de edad madura, bastante serio vestido de smoking negro

Si señor. El hombre camino por los amplios pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta de una enorme habitación…

Tock tock tock

Bombón abrió lentamente los ojos tenia bastante sueño para atender al llamado de su puerta

Señorita disculpe pero su padre desea hablar con usted, la espera en su despacho

QUE! Aquellas palabras del mayordomo hicieron que el sueño de Bombón se esfumara "se abra enterado de la salida de anoche" pensaba Bombón se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a el despacho de su padre echa un mar de nervios las dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Por fin llego toco muy nerviosa y asustada

Adelante dijo la voz de su padre

Bombón entro- dime padre-

-toma asiento hija esto es algo importante-

Bombón acato las ordenes rápidamente pero a juzgar por el semblante de su padre no parecía ser algo malo

- Necesito que les informes a sus hermanas de que tu y ellas ya están comprometidas-dijo su padre secamente como si sus hijas fueran alguna mercancía que pudiera ser vendida al mejor postor, y en verdad a si las consideraba

-….- Bombón estaba tan sorprendida de lo dicho de su padre que no atino a decir ninguna palabra, el color de sus mejillas desapareció, pero había sido educada para acatar órdenes

-y bien…- dijo el padre frunciendo el ceño

-si padre se los diré- respondió la chica conteniéndose para no llorar

- bien te puedes retirar aah una cosa mas conocerán a sus prometidos en la cena del sábado- bien retírate

Bombón salio de ahí camino lentamente tenia los ojos muy abiertos, la boca seca no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, su padre las había entregado… sin tomar en cuenta su opinión … como se lo diría a sus hermanas, pero ordenes eran ordenes

Bellota salio de su habitación, esa mañana de domingo era muy soleada, se estiro perezosamente, Bellota acompáñame necesito hablar contigo dijo Bombón a pareciendo en el pasillo, Bellota la siguió mirándola confundida y ambas entraron a la habitación de Burbuja

Arriba Burbuja

Que pasa?- se quejo Burbuja

Bombón las miro seria. – Bueno chicas mi padre nos ha comprometido y nos casaremos muy pronto.

Que! Dijo Burbuja – esto es una broma?

-no lo es Burbuja fue por eso que anoche me escape, lo oí

- no puede hacernos eso que hay de nuestros sentimientos- dijo Burbuja quedándose en shok

-Tal vez negocios es lo único que le interesa dijo Bellota enojada

- no eso no es verdad mi padre sabe bien lo que hace por eso nos comprometió, solo busca la felicidad para nos…-

- CALLATE! Que no lo comprendes- grito Bellota interrumpiendo a Bombón- nunca le hemos interesado date cuenta si hizo eso es por dinero, ambición, poder, si de verdad le interesamos no haría eso

-Ella tiene razón dijo Burbuja

- no me interesa lo que piensen, es por nuestro bien eso lo se y yo me encargare de que todo salga como se ordena- dijo Bombón saliendo de la habitación

- en verdad te quieres casar con alguien que nunca has visto! – grito Bellota alterada

Bombón cerro la puerta bajo la mirada, "mi padre solo busca nuestra felicidad" pensó

-tengo miedo dijo Burbuja comenzando a llorar

-tranquila hermana saldremos de esto-

El lunes por la mañana Bellota se levanto se coloco su uniforme (imagínense un uniforme de escuela privada de Japón con su saca falda ETC ) y salio de su casa antes que sus hermanas, camino meditando todo lo ocurrido ese fin de semana

Bellota-

La chica dio medio vuelta al oír su nombre, su rostro se ilumino Butch!

-Pensaste que no vendría-

Bellota le sonrió y lo abrazo

- no pensé que me extrañaras tanto-

Bellota escucho el ruido de la puerta eléctrica abriéndose

-ven corre- dijo Bellota tomándolo de la mano

Después de salir de ahí y cuando ya no había peligro de ser descubiertos pararon y comenzaron a caminar

-y vas a la escuela?- pregunto Butch intrigado mirando el uniforme que traía Bellota

- pues era una de mis opciones? Dijo Bellota sonriéndole- pero me encantaría ir contigo a otro lugar-

Butch sonrió

---

No puedo creer que bellota se haya ido caminado a la escuela solo espero que llegue- dijo Bombón algo enojada

Burbuja solo miraba tristemente por la ventana.

Paso la mañana rápidamente, como las tres chicas iban en salones diferentes no se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Bellota

A medio día Bombón y sus amigas salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al centro comercial

---

Por su parte Bellota y Butch se habían pasado la mañana muy divertidamente después de patinar, comer helado y caminar ahora jugaban videojuegos.

Butch? Que haces aquí? Dijo una voz interrumpiendo la concentración del chico

Brick?- fue la respuesta de Butch

Brick miro a Bellota

- que haces con ella?-

- no te importa-

-Butch esa niña rica no es para ti-

-Cállate Brick no molestes-

-te lo advertí imbecil toma trata de hacer algo productivo dijo su hermano entregándole una billetera llena de pequeños sobres de cocaína-

---

Oye Bombón dijo un chica llamada Sue- esa no es tu hermana

Bombón se asomo por el ventanal de la sala de videojuegos

-BELLOTA! Grito

Bellota miro a Brick

-sabes no soy tan mala como piensas- dijo la chica Brick la miro

-BELLOTA UTONIO! Aléjate de ellos inmediatamente- entro gritando Bombón

Bellota se adelanto los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente

Bombón tomo del antebrazo a su hermana y la halo fuertemente

Bellota no puedes estar con ellos no son de tu clase- dijo Bombón murmurándole

Bellota la miro con cara de enojo

De mi clase? Son personas iguales a nosotros

-no entiéndelo tu estas comprometida-

Butch se adelanto a salvar a Bellota pero Brick se lo impidió, y se aproximo el

Creo que ella ya pude decidir lo que quiere hacer dijo Brick mirando a Bombón

Bellota lo miro y sonrió…..

En otro lado de la ciudad

Burbuja platicaba con sus amigas y alcanzo a divisar a Boomer quien miraba hacia todos lados buscándola

La felicidad regreso al rostro de Burbuja quien corrió separándose de sus amigas quienes la miraron extrañadas

Boomer

Hola Burbuja pensé que ya te habías ido

Quien es el? Dijo Ari

No lo se es muy guapo dijo Lili

Mientras miraban al chico que platicaba con Burbuja

CONTINUARA…..

Pues hasta aquí se me acabo la inspiración perdón por el retraso, en especial le pido perdón a Bc chan (Tanechan hace muchas reverencias de perdón) perdon, pero aquí tienes el capitulo

Gracias a todos por sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno después de abandonar mi fic como una década me complace anunciarles el siguiente capitulo espero que les agrade

En el capitulo anterior….

_-BELLOTA UTONIO! Aléjate de ellos inmediatamente- entro gritando Bombón_

_Bellota se adelanto los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente_

_Bombón tomo del antebrazo a su hermana y la halo fuertemente_

_Bellota no puedes estar con ellos no son de tu clase- dijo Bombón murmurándole_

_Bellota la miro con cara de enojo_

_De mi clase? Son personas iguales a nosotros_

_-no entiéndelo tu estas comprometida-_

_Butch se adelanto a salvar a Bellota pero Brick se lo impidió, y se aproximo el_

_Creo que ella ya pude decidir lo que quiere hacer dijo Brick mirando a Bombón_

_Bellota lo miro y sonrió…_

Bombón solo le dirigió una fría mirada al chico de ojos color carmín

- No te metas en mis asuntos- Dijo la chica altaneramente

Brick dio dos pasos decididos hacia la chica, Bombón frunció el ceño desafiante,

- las chicas de tu clase son pura mierda- dijo el chico dio media vuelta miro a su hermano y salio de allí dejando a Bombón con la sangre hirviéndole y las palabras revolviéndose en su cabeza

Butch siguió a su hermano volteo a ver a la chica de ojos color esmeralda y le hizo una señal, Bellota sonrió al entenderla

-Imbecil!- gruño Bombón jalando a su hermana con suma violencia, sacándola del salón de videojuegos

- es la ultima vez que haces eso- grito Bombón fuera de si – la siguiente ocasión mi padre sabrá sobre esto

- Bombón es que estas estupida o que… por que no te das cuenta de que solo somos pequeñas marionetas para nuestro "querido" padre- Grito Bellota defendiéndose

-cierra la boca… será mejor irnos a casa-

-no ire no quiero regresar… para ser parte de un mundo de mentiras prefiero morir-

- Callate!- grito Bombón al mismo tiempo de que su mano derecha golpeaba la mejilla de su hermana

Bellota la miro negando con la cabeza he intento salir corriendo de nuevo pero su hermana la sujeto

- no veras a ese tipo de nuevo- dijo la pelirroja sacando su celular y comenzando a marcar-

Bellota frunció el entrecejo al poco tiempo salieron del centro comercial afuera las esperaba un auto de lujo… un hombre vestido de negro con todo y antejos del mismo color abrió la puerta dando lugar a que ambas chicas subieran… por fin llegaron, las puertas de la ostentosa mansión se abrieron, dejando ver la envidiable casa de mármol construida al final de la gran avenida cubierta por numerosos pétalos de flores rosas que caían de los árboles… un hermoso cuadro parecía pintado frente a los ojos de cualquier persona pero para Bellota era como llegar a una enorme cárcel de mentiras traición y sufrimiento… suspiro.

Por fin el auto se detuvo Bellota fue la primera en bajar y se dirigió a su alcoba Bombón suspiro y comenzó a caminar

-Mirna donde esta Burbuja?- pregunto Bombón a una sirvienta que pasaba por ahí

-Aun no llega señorita- dijo la chica con sumo respeto

-gracias…"que raro ya tendría que estar aquí… a menos que? ARGH Que tiene en la cabeza mis hermana? Aire?"- Bombón dio media vuelta y corrió de nuevo al auto

- al instituto por favor- dijo la chica de ojos rosados a su chofer

El auto se dirigió hacia la salida, justo cuando el auto salia Bombón pudo divisar a su hermana

- BURBUJA donde has estado- Pregunto la pelirroja casi saliéndose por la venta del vehiculo en movimiento

- lo lamento me quede en la biblioteca- dijo la chica sonrojandose un poco

-"menos mal " penso Bombón

Las dos chicas entraron a la mansión, nada se comento, el ambiente en la casa se tornaba cada ves mas pesado entre las hermanas pronto seria sabado… el dia de conocer a los prometidos se acercaba; y que habia pasado con los otros chicos?

Bellota intentaba leer un libro mas la concentración no le ayudaba, tenia mas de tres dias sin ver a Butch… se habria olvidado de ella? O acaso solo fue pura diversión? No lo sabia… pero lo extrañaba demasiado para ser un chico que habia visto tan solo un par de veces; cerro el libro y lo aventó lo mas lejos que pudo, el odio hacia su padre la estaba consumiendo…

Llamaron a su puerta

-Bellota soy yo Burbuja puedo pasar –

- Claro pasa-

La chica rubia entro lentamente le sonrió a su hermana

-como estas?-

Bellota solo se encogió de hombros

- como siempre… pronto será sábado y no puedo creer todo lo que Bombón hace con tal de que no escapemos

- jajaja tienes razón esta un poco alterada- Burbuja le dirigió una mirada a su hermana – lo has visto?

- No y tu?-

- Menos crees que se hayan olvidado de nosotras?-

- Espero que no-

Al día siguiente:

-valla hasta que nos dejas salir- dijo Bellota media enojada

- es verdad Bombón a que se debe esto?-

- Mañana es sábado por lo tanto hay que estar bien vestidas iremos de compras-

Bellota se cruzo de brazos un tanto fastidiada

-Bien compraremos aquí -dijo la chica de ojos rosados apuntando con el dedo hacia una lujosa tienda departamental

Vestidos y accesorios iban y venían Bellota estaba totalmente enojada mientras Burbuja le mostraba mas cosas que probarse Bombón las miraba sonriente su mirada se dirigió hacia fuera

-No puedo creerlo – murmuro la chica; a unas cuantas tiendas alcanzo a divisar al odioso chico de gorra roja, se mordió el labio impaciente no podía dejar que sus hermanas vieran de nuevo a esos chicos… con sumo cuidado salio de la tienda sin que sus hermanas se percataran

-"Tengo que deshacerme de ese tipo"-

Brick estaba parado miraba con atención que ningún guardia o policía se acercara a el, otro chico se acerco a el lo saludo de manera efusiva y rápidamente se despidieron; Brick dio vuelta miro su mano llena de billetes el pedido había sido entregado.

-Puedo saber que haces aquí- dijo autoritaria una voz junto a el

-Hola niña rica-

-te hice una pregunta-

- No eres dueña del mundo, puedo estar donde quiera- Dijo Brick poniendo atención a los rosados ojos de la chica

-Más te vale que tus hermanos no estén por aquí-

Brick la seguía mirando aquella chica histérica era muy linda

- y bien responde no tengo todo el tiempo- dijo impaciente Bombón

- Cállate pequeña estupida- dijo Brick acercándose a Bombón- no sabes con quien te estas metiendo le dijo susurrándole al oído Bombón no se movió

-Aléjate de mi- fue la respuesta de Bombón

-Como quieras- dijo el chico besando los labios de Bombón- Nos vemos- dijo y se alejo

Bombón se quedo parada, inmóvil, un extraño frió recorrió su espalda, con su dedo índice toco sus labios,

-"Maldito bastardo por que hizo eso"- pensó Bombón reaccionando mientras pasaba su mano derecha con fuerza sobre sus labios

Dio media vuelta aun enojada y se unió a sus hermanas

--------------------

Esa noche….

Burbuja Trataba de dormir mas no lo lograba… estaba tan nerviosa pronto conocería a su prometido y si no le agradaba?

Pero que podía hacer su padre ya habia tomado la decisión… suspiro ya se levanto camino hacia la ventana

-Boomer…- Susurro la chica

CONTINUARA…

BUENO PUES PERDON POR LA TARDANZA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA UN POCO CORTO Y SE QUE DIVAGUE MUCHO PERO LA INSPIRACIÓN SE ME ACABO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… LAS CHICAS POR FIN CONOCERÁN A SUS PROMETIDOS… ESTOY PENSANDO EN AGREGAR UNA PARTE LEMON… PERO NO SE DÍGANME QUE OPINAN

Bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews


	8. impulsos

Hola de nuevo perdon por no actualizar rapido TT creo que hasta ya perdi clientela con el hecho de no actualizar…. De verdad perdon pero sucede que estoy en la escuela y tengo un monton de cosas que hacer… en este momento se supone que estoy haciendo mi tarea de matematicas pero ya me aburri por lo que la inspiración llego a mi

Bueno después de mi gran discurso el fic espero que les guste:

Capitulo 8

Bellota desperto se levanto un tanto desanimada, que mas podria hacer, tendria que haber una forma mas de escapar de aquel compromiso, pero como la haria???

La chica se estiro perezosamente, para dirigirse después a la tina de baño ya preparada, primero tenia que relajarse para poder luchar contra el enemigo.

La mansión estaba llena de bullicio pues se estaban preparando para la gran fiesta que se daria esa noche, cocineros, servidumbre, policias, meseros, etc caminaban con rapides de un lugar a otro del caseron Burbua los veia aburridamente sentada en el desayunador, cuando vio entrar a su hermana de ojos rosados:

Bombon buen dia- exclamo la rubia forzando una sonrisa

Hola – dijo la chica mientras anotaba en una libreta varias cosas e intentaba servir jugo en un vaso

Que haces??? – pregunto insistentemente Burbuja

Anoto lo que hace falta- argumento su hermana mientras veia atentamente su libreta y remarcaba algunas cosas

Mmm.. ya veo- atino a decir Burbuja

Genial!!! Todo me pasa a mi- grito histericamente Bombon, Burbuja la miro con atención

Sucede algo-

Si!!!! Olvide dar la direccion de la casa a la tienda depertamental- grito la chica fuera de si

O-O – Burbuja solo la miro- quieres que vaya???

Que!!!! NO NO yo ire no permitire que nada arruine esta fiesta

Burbuja bajo la mirada tristemente

quieres que todo sea perfecto aunque ni siquiera conoscas el tipo de persona con la que te casaras???- pregunto tristemente Burbuja

Bombon la miro por unos segundos para después dar media vuelta sin contestarle a su hermana; La chica de ojos azules la vio con dolor.

El automovil deportivo de Bombon paro en el centro comercial, sin duda eso si que era mala suerte, haber olvidado dar la direccion, se golpeo mentalmente mientras caminaba rumbo a dicho comercio.

Brick caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el centro comercial ese dias sus ventas no estaban del todo bien, varios de sus compradores no habian llegado y su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, sus pasos se detuvieron lentamente al reconocer a la chica que casi corria del otro lado del pasillo, una mirada malevola se formo en su rostro. Para después seguirla.

-"_ Bien bien , BRAVO!!! Bombon estas perdiendo mucho tiempo en estas tonterias" _pensaba la chica mientras caminaba con rapidez- _solo me falta que me caiga un rayo o peor que me encuentre a uno de esos tipos, y lo peor esta estupida falda no deja caminar"_

La chica pelirroja llego a la tienda depertamental entro arreglo lo de la direccion y salio muy satisfecha de lo que habia hecho sonrio y supiro aliviada,la chica comenzo a caminar de regreso a su auto:

-hola riquilla como estas??-

Aquella voz la dejo sin habla, y volteo furiosa

-tu!!!???- exclamo la chica entre furiosa y sorprendida

-que haciendo???- pregunto Brick sin darle mucha importancia a la reaccion de la chica

- vete!!!- grito Bombon fuera de si haciendo que varias miradas se posaran en ella

- vamos tranquila princesita de pacotilla- dijo Brick riendo abiertamente preovocando en la chica un enojo desenfrenado

- bueno – dijo la pelirroja suspirando y bajando el tono de voz- que es lo que quieres por que molestas??? Por que no solo te vas a tu barrio y dejas de molestar-

Brick la miro a mi barrio??? Se pregunto el chico internamente y sintio que muy enel fondo esas palabras lo habrian herido

aaaah si pues perdone su real majestad- dijo el chico enojado y comenzo a gritar- no es mi culpa que mi padre no sea el gran super magnate….- muy rapida aquella ruidosa dicusion llamo la atención de las curiosas personas que caminaban en su entorno

callate ¡!!- dijo la chica a regañadientes alando del brazo a su acompañente, casi lo arrastro fuera de la vista de las personas llegaron hasta una pasillo totalmente solitario en el fondo aun habia tiendas cerradas

que eres imbecil??? Como puedes gritar que soy a hija de un magnate??? A mi nadie me grita y bla bla bla- la voz de Bombon parecia lejana para el chico de gorra roja su mirada se posaba sobre los labios de Bombon cada movimiento, cada reproche haciena que el chico comenzara a desear esos exquisitos labios

me escuchas????- grito Bombon al ver que su acompañante parecia perdido en otro mundo mirandola fijamente – QUE me ves!!!!-

el chico dio un paso decidido hacia ella , Bombon retrocedio y choco con la pared, sus pupilas se dilataron al darse cuenta de que Brick miraba atentamente sus labios y se sonrojo. El chico se adelanto de nuevo tomo a la chica de la barbilla y le planto un beso en la boca, Bombon apreto con fuerza los labios

Que hace???? Penso Bombon , la pierna de brick se abrio lugar entre los muslos de Bombon, la chica abrio la boca sorprendida, Brick aprovecho aquellos instantes, e introdujo lentamente su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, Bombon sintio la caricia y sin saber por que le respondio aquel beso, primero mecánicamente después todo aquello le parecio maravilloso, y el beso se volvio apasionado, Bombon se debatia en una lucha interna su razon le pedia que parara pero un voz muy interna le pedia por mas, mas, mas, su cuerpo respondio al impulso, sus manos se posaron sobre la nuca del chico y se deslizaron hacia arriba deshaciéndose de la gorra despeinandolo. La mano derecha de Brick se deslizo por un costado del cuerpo de Bombon hasta llegar a la rodilla, subio de nuevo pero ahora por debajo de la falda de lino blanco de Bombon llego hasta el muslo y levanto la pierna de la chica para que rodeara su cintura, Bombon suspiro.

Brick abandono la boca de la chica para bajar por su cuello besandola se detuvo succionando lentamente una parte del cuello de la chica, Bombon gimio ante tal reaccion y Brick sonrio.

Para después buscar de nuevo anhelantemente la boca de la chica… Brick deslizo su otra mano por la cintura de Bobon bajando rapida y torpemente; levanto la otra pierna de la chica y la deposito en siu cintura sin dejar de besarla después su mano subio lentamente po r debajo de la falda empezando en la rodilla, acariciando la suave piel de Bombon.

Bombon sintio aquella caricia:

BASTA!!!!! Le grito su razon - Sabes que esto no esta bien!!!!!! PARA aun es tiempo sabes a que llegara esto si no haces algo y paras!!!!!-

Bombon cerro los ojos con fuerza para después empura al chico de los hombros , se separaron Bombon respiraba un poco mas rapido de lo normal

que sucede??- pregunto Brick

por que lo hiciste???-pregunto la chica

pues….- brick coloco su frente contra la de Bombon – diversión nena ¡!!!! Dijo el chico dandole un beso furtivo a la chica.

Bombon se quedo quieta sin decir nada Diversión????? Fruncio el ceño y con el puño le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz al chico , Brick retrocedio llevandose una mano al rostro y dejando caer a Bombon.

eres un imbecil grito la chica – levantandose después de la caida-

Brick miro su mano estaba manchada de sangre

maldita zorra!!! Ve lo que me has hecho!!!!- grito Brick alejandose de ahí – pagaras por esto.

Bombon tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo de ahí.

Cuando subio a su auto aun su repiracion era dificultosa, "que he hecho????" se pregunto mirándose en el retrovisor del coche

**Fin del cap**

**Jejej bueno que les parecio…mmm bueno un poquito lime!!! No tanto creo que aun no es necesario una nota de advertencia de mific jijijij bueno espero que les haya gustado este capa los fans de la pareja de rojitos jejeje, **

**Plis reviews**

**Atte**

**Tanechan**


	9. Prometidos

**Quien diria que tan rapido actualizaria jajaj es que tengo examenes finales y si no escribo me traumo jajajaja solo desenme suerte TT para que pase**

**Bueno después de mi sermón comenzamos con el fic**

Capitulo 9

Burbuja caminaba sin rumbo los preparativos para la fiesta seguian

Oye Burbuja ¡!!!- grito Bellota caminando hasta donde estaba su hermana – Y Bombon???

Hola Bombon salio fue a arreglar algunas cosas-

Mmm ya veo???- dijo Bellota extrañada

Ya estas lista para esta noche???-

No pero ya se me ocurrira algo para detener este estupido compromiso, el hecho de que el ministro sea un amigo magnate mas de mi padre no le da el derecho de casarme con sus hijos- argumento Bellota en voz baja

Jajaja tienes razon y por lo que veo casi nadie los conoce….- dijo la rubia para después dirigir una mirada al auto de Bombon que se estacionaba- mira Bombon ya llego

Bellota giro la cabeza y pudo ver como su hermana bajaba de su auto parecia confundida y bastante enojada. Camino sin notar la presencia de sus hermanas

Oye al menos saludame!!!- grito Bellota quejandose de la actitud de su hermana; Bombon volteo lo que habia pasado con Brick aun la tenia divagando pero no podia permitir que sus hermanas se enteraran; se suponia que ella estaba en contra de que sus hermanas vieran a esos chicos y ella… bueno mejor no recordarlo

Hola Bellota- dijo Bombon sonriendo acultando su preocupación

Que te sucede estas enojada??- pregunto su hermana pequeña viendo con extrañeza a Bombon

Estoy bien solo ando un poco preocupada… es que todo debe de salir bien- dijo sonriente la pelirroja

Bellota la miro con desanimo y suspiro frustrada, su mirada bajo hasta una parte del cuello de su hermana donde tenia una especie de mancha entre roja y morada

Bombon que te paso ahí???- dijo Bellota señalando con un dedo la ubicación exacta de la mancha misteriosa

A mi??? Que tengo??? (Nota: haaay que inocente es Bombon)-

Es una pequeña mancha- argumento Burbuja mirando con atención el cuello de la pelirroja

Bombon se acerco a una de las mesas y tomo una charola de plata y vio su reflejo, se quedo fria, en efecto ella tenia una pequeña mancha y la causa…. BRICK!!. "Maldito bastardo me dejo marcada!!!! " penso la chica frunciendo el ceño

y que sera???- argumento inocentemente Burbuja

mmmm… tal ves…- dijo Bellota

Tal ves algun animal me pico o es alguna reaccion a algo que comi… puede ser una alergia- interrumpio Bombon sonriendo y haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos para explicar lo que en realidad NO era aquella mancha (O-o)- Bueno pero estoy bien sera mejor prepararnos para la fiesta.

Sus hermanas asintieron dirigiendose a sus habitaciones para arreglarse aun que Bellota no se creyó toda la explicación logica de Bombon.

LA FIESTA

Burbuja caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de su mansión, sabia que la mayoria de los invitados habia llegado entre ellos su prometido pero tenia miedo no queria verlo, no no podia cada vez que pensaba en eso la imagen de Boomer se hacia presente en sus cabeza, bueno al menos eran pensamientos que la tranquilizaban

-""Boomer" - penso la chica entre suspiros sonrojandose; daria lo que fuese por estar con el en esos momentos criticos de su vida.

-Burbuja!!! Donde has estado???; mi padre nos llama… creo que es la hora- dijo Bombon acercandose a su hermana llevaba una mascada alrededor de su cuello (Nota: bueno ya saben por que!!! )

Burbuja se froto las manos con angustia…

esta bien – dijo con un hilo de voz- estoy lista y Bellota???

Aquí estoy- dijo la chica apareciendo al final del pasillo

Pues bien ya que estamos juntas vamos dijo Bombon

Las tres chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el estudio central de su padre. Bombon abrio la puerta y pasaron en la pequeña sala alumbrada por la chimenea y algunas lamparas , en ungran sillon se hallaba su padre, fumando tranquilamente su puro, Bellota lo miro con ira como podia estar tan tranquilo, estando a unos segundos de vender a sus hijas, enfrente de el estaba un hombre el mismo que Bellota habia visto la noche que escapo, la noche que conocio a Butch.

Bien mis hijas han llegado- dijo el señor Utonio con una gran sonrisa

Ya lo veo Utonio tus hijas son realmente hermosas; perfectas para mis hijos- dijo el hombre riendo – dejame decirte que mis hijos no son muy afortunados con las chicas pero ahora su fortuna esta cambiando- termino con una carcajada feliz que inundo el estudio

Bellota se quedo estatica, Bombon solo rio nerviosamente y Burbuja lo miro con terror. Pronto la puerta se abrio y tres chicos apearecieron y se acercaron lentamente

Vaya hasta que llegan – los reprendió su Padre- no es de buena educación llegar tarde a conocer a sus prometidas, bien los presentare Utonio hazme el favor

Jajaja de acuerdo Smith- el padre de las chicas se levanto- Bien ella es Bombon- dijo tomando a la chica de los hombros acercandola a luz de las lamparas, todo el cuerpo de Bombon se puso rigido y el miedo la inundo

Bien pues el es Brian -dijo acercando a un chico alto, un tanto gordo de gruesas jafas, pero de personalidad altanera- Y que te parece no es bonita??- le susurro Smith a su hijo, el chico sonrio atontado

Smith tomo la mano de su hijo y después la de Bombon y as entrelazo Brian le sonrio toscamente a Bombon y esta no dijo nada. No podia creer que esto le estaba pasando con el pasaria el resto de su vida?? Jamas!!!! Pero entonces la ley de su padre… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el chico la jalo y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la fiesta.

Burbuja se aferro a Bellota la cual permanecia parada con la mirada fria y el ceño fruncido.

-bien bien sigamos que la fiesta nos espera- argumento Smith mirando a Utonio este asintio Miro a sus hijas suspiro al ver la pose de Bellota y tomo con delicadeza a Burbuja y la acerco, Burbuja temblaba de miedo

- Burbuja Utonio- anuncio su padre – la mas chica de mis hijas

-Simplemente perfecta… vamos Mike acercate- dijo Smith jalando aun chico alto, escualido de mirada distraida, y realmente timido, las pecas inundaban su nariz y mejillas- te presento a tu prometida pronto te casaras y tendran un linda familia- El chico rio timidamente y se sonrojo. Burbuja lo miro tener una familia con el primero muerta!!! Smith hizo lo mismo que con Bombon y Brian (Nota: eso de que se tomaran de las manos). Y los chicos salieron

- y por ultimo tenemos a Bellota- Bellota miro a su padre furtivamente las quijadas comenzaban a dolerle de lo apretadas que las tenia su enojo era enorme -el es Jack – anuncio su padre- Jack se adelanto y miro a Bellota y esta le regreso al mirada Jack sonrio; el no era muy alto casi la estatura de Bellota, y parecia engreido y posesivo, en seguida tomo a Bellota y a alo a la salida, Bellota lo siguió con el ceño fruncido

- Bien el trato esta hecho, y pronto tendre nietos – dijo Smith sonriendo y abrazando a Utonio afectivamente

-------

Pronto Bombon estaba siendo presentada por Brian como su prometida la chica sonreia tristemente mientras iba del brazo del chico. Por su parte Burbuja estaba mas que aburrida con Mike el cual solo se acupaba de tomarla de la mano y mirar en otra direccion sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Bellota las miraba con impotencia, como librase de eso?? Maldita sea!!!! Quizo golpear al chico junto a ella y salir corriendo en busca de…. Butch!!! Se sonrojo al pensar en el.

Pronto Bellota y Jack se hallaban en el balcon, la mirada de Bellota se perdio en direccion de los barrios bajos de Saltadilla, de repente sintio como una mano se posaba en su cintura y la jalaba para después ser besada; Bellota abrio los ojos como platos.

-Sueltame!!!!- grito la chica aventando con todas sus fuerzas a Jack

- que sucede… eres mi prometida o no???- anuncio el chico con una risa malevola en su rostro

- No quiero que me toques!!!- lo amenazo Bellota

-jajaja- el chico rio de buena gana – tendre que hacerlo pronto sera la boda y adivina que sigue después...- dijo Jack acercándose a Bellota- la luna de miel.

Bellota lo miro con repulsión. El chico se adelanto le planto un beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano para regresar a la fiesta.

-----

Burbuja descansaba en la terraza junto a Mike, la chica estaba mas aburrida que una ostra que habita la zona menos poblada del océano, la chica se recargo en el barandal de piedra mirando hacia el jardin. Mike se levanto y dandole la espalda trato de comenzar a hablar pero las palabras no le salian. Una luz parpadeo en medio de las rosas llamando la atención de Burbuja se incorporo tratando de hallar la luz, una inmensa alegria se apodero de ella cuando se dio cuenta de quien era el responsable de eso. Boomer se adelanto hasta quedar debajo de la terraza

- Ven le susurro a la chica estirándole la mano

Burbuja e dirigió una mirada a Mike el chico aun seguia de espaldas al parecer se iba a quedar varias horas asi, Burbuja se paso debajo de los arcos del barandal y después Boomer la ayudo a bajar.

-Boomer!!! Que haces aquí!!!!- dijo la chica en voz baja abrazando a el chico

- Tienes una seguridad muy mala- le respondio el chico sonrojandose por el abrazo recibido

Burbuja le sonrio y el chico no pudo evitar acercarse a besarla, Burbuja sintio el contacto y le respondio apasionadamente, después lo tomo de la mano y caminaron por el costado de la mansión hasta llegar a una zona de arboles

aquí estaremos seguros- anuncio la rubia

vaya que lugar dijo Boomer mirando los grandes arboles y a aquel pasto que parecia alfombra su mirada se poso sobre Burbuja la cual llevaba un vestido largo color blanco sin mangas

Boomer se sento

-oye Burbuja- dijo el chico clavando la mirada en el piso

-si??- dijo la chica sentándose junto a el

- esta noche te ves muy hermosa…- dijo Boomer mirandola de nuevo

Burbuja se sonrojo

- gracias!!!-

Boomer se recosto sobre el arbol y Burbuja se acomodo en su pecho el chico la abrazo y comenzaron a platicar…

Por otro lado Mike aun seguia en la discusión interna de cómo empezar a hablar con Burbuja (Nota: dejemos que siga pensando)

----

Mientras Bombon caminaba del brazo de Brian, recordaba lo ocurrido con Brick aun podia sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, sus dedos rozando cada centímetro de su piel pero…por que?? Si ella lo adioba, queria estar lo mas lejos de el, aparte el muy maldito le habia dicho que era diversión no obstante con eso la habia marcado como suya y eso de verdad que no le habia gustado fruncio el ceño su batalla interna aun no comenzaba….

Bellota miraba con odio a quel tipo que en esos momentos reia abiertamente junto a sus amigos mientras ella se hallaba sentada junto a otras chicas, pero por que seguir ahí? Todo era parte de un plan de ella solo esperaba que eso resultara.

Regresando con Mike…. Mmmm. Bueno el sigue pensando.

Burbuja miro las estrellas:

-Las estrellas son hermosas dijo la chica arrojandose sobre el verde césped para verlas mejor

- no mas que tu respondió el chico colocándose sobre ella

Burbuja se sonrojo, Boomer se acerco y la beso, otro beso, el chico bajo por su barbilla besandola lentamente y regreso a sus labios, la ojiazul sonrio; y los besos continuaron y las caricias aumentaron (Nota: XD).

Boomer se detuvo:

-Burbuja… yo… este… se que no soy de tu clase y tambien se que jamas me permitirian estar a tu lado pero... Te amo y haria hasta lo imposible por estar junto a ti

Burbuja lo miro ella tambien lo amaba pero existia el pequeño problema familiar:

-Yo – Burbuja se sonrojo- tambien te amo, y me encantaria estar junto a ti pero….hay un pequeño problema dijo la rubia tristemente Boomer la miro pero antes de que pudiera contestar la chica lo beso

Pero sabes me quiero estar junto a ti… asi que correre el peligro- dijo Burbuja volviendo a besar a su chico Boomer la abrazo

-puedo saber el problema???- pregunto el ojiazul

Burbuja lo abrazo con fuerza – yo estoy comprometida pero no quiero mi apdre me obligo no quiero estar con ese tipo yo…- la chica comenzo a llorar Boomer la abrazo con mas fuerza- yo quiero estar contigo…. El chico la miro con dulzura –Y yo nunca te dejare-

Burbuja sonrio feliz….

**Fin CAP**

**Bueno ´pues espero que haya sido de su agrado,,, estos prometidos me salieron raros espero que me digan que opinan ONEGAI!!!**

**Aaah y si se preguntan que paso con Mike pues… aun sigue sufriendo y pensando como empezar una platica con Burbuja XD, jajaj para el otro cap abra mas accion jojojojo **

**Bueno gracias a todos por sus Reviews**

**ATTE**

**TaneChan**

**Pd (el proximo cap BellotaXButch siiii!!!! Si tienen alguna sugerencia diganme con mucho gusto las tomare en cuenta XD)**


	10. fiesta

**Hola muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo pues aquí esta la continuación Cáp. numero 10 -- quien lo imaginaria pues espero actualizar mas seguido ya que ya Sali de vacaciones bueno pues a continuación el cap y bueno pues trae una escena un poco guerte no tanto pero pues son eticas de la empresa por lo cual tengo que avisar asi que si eres menor de 13 años no debes leer esto, bueno dicho esto y con la conciencia mas limpia(jajaja eso nadie me lo cree) comencemos**

Capitulo 10

Burbuja se abrazo con fuerza del chico jamás había sentido tan enorme sentimiento por alguien, Boomer delicadamente busco de nuevo los labios de la rubia y esta le respondió.

Bombón aun seguía debatiéndose mentalmente lo sucedido con Brick, después de haber caminado del brazo de Brian por todo el salón, por fin había tenido minutos a solas miro a su a alrededor la gente parecía divertirse, sonrió al ver la mesa del banquete y camino hacia ella, escogió algunos bocadillos, después de tomarlos giro con fuerza y choco con alguien

-lo lamento mucho- dijo la chica educadamente

-no hay problema… señorita-

-…….- de la boca de Bombón no salio sonido alguno al darse cuenta de la persona que tenia frente a ella

-que te pasa sorprendida-

- que haces Brick- dijo Bombón lo mas bajo que pudo pero al mismo tiempo con enojo

-bueno pues ser mesero es un buen trabajo no crees?- dijo el chico tomando una charola con copas llenas de champagne

-mesero?? Tu???- Bombón sonrió sarcásticamente – y creo qu….- la chica no pudo terminar ya que su prometido llego interrumpiendo la escena

-algún problema, "querida"- dijo Brian mirando a Bombón y al chico que estaba frente a ella

- "querida"-pensaron al mismo tiempo Bombón y Brick.

-estoy bien- dijo secamente Bombón y dio media vuelta, Brian miro con furia a Brick, y este solo lo miro tranquilamente.

-será mejor que sigas trabajando "mesero"- dijo Brian arrastrando las palabras, Brick lo miro fríamente

Bombón camino abriéndose paso entre los invitados, la presencia de Brick la había desequilibrado por completo llego hasta una columna y se detuvo recargándose sobre ella, sentía un remolino de emociones en el estomago

estas bien- dijo una voz mientras una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, la chica volteo

si… gracias Brian- en ese momento Bombón sintió las ganas de reclamarle por llamarla querida pero no pudo solo bajo la mirada.

Ven necesitas un poco de aire freso. Dicho esto el chico tomo la mano de Bombón y caminaron hacia un gran ventanal.

Bellota suspiro fastidiada llevaba mas de media hora sentada junto a aquellas chicas que no hablaban mas que de moda y como gastar mas dinero en ropa comenzaba a hartarse, miro a su alrededor Jack había desaparecido sonrió y se levanto camino buscando a sus hermanas, Bombón se hallaba cerca del ventanal grande pero parecía pensativa mientras su prometido hablaba, y Burbuja ni sus luces.

Bueno sin sus hermanas ahí la fiesta seria completamente aburrida, pero al menos Jack no estaba con ella y eso ya era gran cosa, siguió su caminata hasta llegar a un pequeño salón adjunto al gran salón, había varias parejas que buscando intimidad llegaban ahí, Bellota avanzo mirándolas furtivamente, la luz disminuía notablemente al final del salón, camino un poco mas, pero al pasar por una columna y una mano tapo su boca y fue jalada súbitamente hacia un punto totalmente oscuro, Bellota pataleo asustada

tranquila soy yo- le susurro una voz al oído

Butch??- pregunto confundida la chica mientras apartaba la mano de su boca

Si –

Que haces aquí??- pregunto aun una confundida Bellota, el chico miro hacia ambos lados con desconfianza

Un lugar donde podamos hablar mejor-Dijo el chico en voz baja, Bellota asintió y tomo de la mano a Butch y entraron por una pequeña puerta, bajaron por un pequeño pasillo y entraron de nuevo a una habitación amplia

Tienes una piscina dentro de tu casa?- dijo el chico boquiabierto mientras miraba la piscina

Fue idea de mi padre. Dijo Bellota apenada y un poco sonrojada- por cierto como entraste??

Mi hermano es mesero- dijo Butch inspeccionando la alberca

Mesero? – dijo Bellota interrogante y miro a Butch –me da gusto que estés aquí!!!- grito Bellota y lo abrazo con fuerza

….. a mi también me da gusto verte- dijo el chico sonriéndole

Bombón jugo con sus manos nerviosamente, su mirada se perdio entre los invitados mientras buscaba a alguien, Brian hablaba frente a ellas que decia? Quien sabe Bombón estaba ocupada en buscar a Brick, como para ponerle atención

Eres tan hermosa Bombón – dijo el chico

Aja- asintio Bombón sin saber lo que decia

Yo quiero que sepas que me gustaste mucho y…- el chico tomo las manos de Bombón entre las suyas

La chica lo miro asustada, y olvido la busqueda de Brick.

Que haces?- pregunto la pelirroja confundida

Yo… sere un buen esposo para ti….- termino diciendo el chico y beso a Bombón, la chica parpadeo repetidamente para despues cerrar sus ojos y corresponderle el beso, depues de todo era su prometido, el beso siguió y el chico introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Bombón un instante despues se separon lentamente Bombón lo miro y se dio cuenta de que aquel beso le habia resultado insipido y muy vago, intento sonreírle y el chico la abrazo, Bombón le respondio el abrazo y levanto la mirada, Brick los miraba seriamente desde el otro lado de la gran habitación.

Burbuja sonrio felizmente mientras Boomer terminaba de contarle un chiste.

vamos te llevare de regreso- dijo Boomer mientras se levantaba – con tanto frio podrias enfermarte

si- dijo la chica tomandolo de la mano, ambos chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la parte de debajo de la terraza

me tengo que ir – comento Boomer tristemente

cuidate… te veo mañana, hablame antes – dijo la chica de ojos azules mientras besaba a Boomer

claro te voy a extrañar- argumento el chico mientras la abrazaba

Boomer le ayudo a subir con cuidado, Burbuja le sonrio desde la terraza y el chico se perdio entre los arbustos, Burbuja miro detrás de ella sonrio al darse cuenta de que Mike seguia de espaldas a ella, dio un ultimo vistazo a las estrellas:

Burbuja. Dijo al fin Mike

Si?-

Te…. Ves mu muy li…li…li..nda- dijo el chico temblorosamente

Aah muchas gracias dijo la chica U

Mike giro lentamente y tomo de la mano a Burbuja, esta se resistio, y solo lo tomo del brazo y juntos entraron a la fiesta.

Bellota caminaba rodeando la piscina mientras le platicaba a Butch todo lo que Bombón habia hecho con tal de que ya no lo viera

tanto hizo???, tu hermana si que esta loca.dijo Butch sentandose a borde de la piscina mientras reia de buena gana

si a veces exagera en tomarse muy en cuenta las reglas en especial las que ella misma propone- dijo Bellota mientras se sentaba junto a Butch, Los dedos del chico se sumergieron en la tibia agua de la alberca sonrio, y con la mano avento un chorro de agua que fue a parar a la cara de Bellota

Que te sucede?- grito Divertida la chica de ojos esmeralda mientras imitaba lo hecho por el chico. Bellota rio mientras la guerra de gua continuaba, en ese momento Bellota empujo a Butch asiendo que este cayera en la piscina, la chica se levanto de un salto

Butch estas bien yo… lo lamento no fue mi intecion perdon- grito Bellota mirando como Butch se ponia de pie dentro de la piscina (nota: la piscina no es muy onda el agua le llega un poco mas arriba de la cintura a Butch)- dejame ayudarte- dijo Bellota totalmente angustiada mientras estiraba una mano para ayudar a Butch a salir, el chico la tomo para depues alarla con fuerza. Bellota cayo dentro de la piscina chapoteo unos instantes y se paro

Que estupido eres Butch- grito Bellota mientras el agua escurria por sus cabellos y mejillas

Bueno ya estamos igual- añadio el chico sonriendo Bellota sonrio con complicidad y se anzo sobre el undiendolo, pasaron algunos minutos jugando dentro de la piscina como pequeños niños de 10 años, el juego acabo mientras ambos chicos reian.

Butch se acerco y le robo un pequeño beso a Bellota, la chica le respondio con otro un poco mas intenso, las manos del chico se deslizaron por la cintura de Bellota, el agua habia hecho que el vestido negro se ajustara mas a su cuerpo moldeando la figura de la chica, los delgados brazos de Bellota se posaron timidamente sobre los hombros de Butch, el beso tomo un camino mas apasionado que antes, Butch chupo los labios de Bellota mordisqueándolos suavemente, su mano derecha subio lentamente acariciando la espalda desnuda de Bellota, la chica respondio con un leve gemido, Butch aprisiono el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes lo alo con cuidado para alejarse de su boca dando pequeños besos bajando por su barbilla hasta su cuello donde con la lengua comenzo a absorber las pequeñas gotas de agua que aun quedaban sobre la piel de Bellota, con su otra mano la acerco mas a el, la chica de cabellos negros levanto el rostro y cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquellas caricias,la boca de Butch comenzo un desenso suave y lento, la mano que acariciaba la espalda bajo hasta la cintura y subio contorneando el lado derecho de la figura delgada de Bellota, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos y lo acaricio suavemente, Bellota gimio de nuevo.

Un azote de puerta y varias voces que gritaban en el pasillo hizo que ambos chicos se detuvieran, y miraran en direccion a la puerta

Donde esta!!!- grito una voz

La estamos buscando- argumentaron otras voces

Bellota miro a Butch este le regreso la mirada

sera mejor que vaya a ver que pasa- dijo Bellota nadando hacia la orilla Butch la imito

Bellota se asomo con cautela y vio a Jack con otros tres chicos en el pasillo el corazon se le acelero

Sera mejor que te escondas o te descubriran- le dijo a Bellota a Butch abrazándolo- sal por aquella puerta al final del pasillo hay una puerta de servicio por ahí puedes salir.

No quiero dejarte- argumento el chico

Y yo no quiero que te pase nada anda ve nos veremos despues- Butch fruncio el ceño

Por favor- le grito Bellota abrazandolo- no quiero que te hagan daño por que… yo te…

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que bellota sobresatara

Bellota!!!! Estas ahí??- grito Jack del otro lado de la puerta

…. S..si estoy aquí espera en un momento salgo- dijo la chica mientras empujaba a Butch y le señalaba la puerta contraria.

Bellota salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella:

Y bien que quieres??- pregunto friamente Bellota

Que hacias por que estas tan mojada- pregunto Jack enojado

Eso no te importa- dijo la chica y comenzo a caminar pero una mano le impidio el paso

Váyanse chicos en seguida los alcanzo- los campaneros de Jack salieron dejando a la pareja sola, Bellota empujo la mano del chico abriéndose paso, pero el chico la jalo con fuerza y la tomo de los brazos golpeándola contra la pared

Eres mi prometida, me perteneces, seras solo mia y eso te debe de quedar claro- gruño el chico Bellota solo lo miro lo empujo con fuerza y lo miro con desden

Ni en tus mejores sueños imbécil - grito Bellota enojada y salio de allí.

Bombón se alejo de Brian, el chico la miraba con emocion lo miro unos instantes mas, y le sonrio, su mirada se desvio hacia donde estaba Brick pero no lo encontro.

Eres muy tierno Brian de verdad- le dijo Bombón sonriendo- gracias…. Sabes tengo que ir a ver a mi padre no tardo-

Esta bien "querida"- sonrio Brian

Bombón le regreso la sonrisa y corrio hasta llegar cerca de la cocina, desde que esa noche habia visto al chico de ojos color sangre sus labios no habian salido de la mente de Bombón mas uan cuando recibio aquel beso simple de Brian, Brick camino confundido hasta la cocina, sabia que solo hacia eso por molestar a la pelirroja pero al verla con aquel tipo lo habia herido en lo mas profundo de su ser, apreto las mandibulas con fuerza,

- "Mierda"- penso el chico por que le habia afectado toda aquella escena que habia visto, siguió caminando, cuando sintio como alguien lo empujaba al fondo de un pasillo. Brick abrio los ojos enormemente sorprendido cuando unos labios se estrecharon con los suyos, aspiro aquel aroma tan peculiar y miro detenidamente, no habia duda aquella chica que lo besaba ardientemente era… Bombón. La tomo de la cintura y la giro aprisionándola con la pared Bombón se detuvo el sabor de los labios de Brick aun seguia entre los suyos repiraba entrecortadamente,

Brick la miro Bombón bajo la mirada por que lo habia hecho, bueno desde que esa noche lo habia visto solo sentia el deseo de probar nuevamente el sabor del beso de esa mañana.

Bombón lo miro, ambos chicos se miraron por un momento, Brick se acerco a ella, la chica cerro los ojos y se besaron intensamente.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pues que les parecio tome sus consejos en cuenta y muchas gracias a:**

**RavenNoodle : muchas gracias por tu cometario espero que te haya agradado este capitulo**

**Yanaamy1: bueno pues aqui tienes un capitulo mas espero que te haya gustado perdon por no poner mucho BurbujaXBoomer pero veras que en el proximo capitulo habra mucho mas de esta pareja de azulitos (o gueritos??)**

**nigth crow: Hola amiga como estas??, recibi tus mails muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no te preocupes por lo del mail, se que a veces esos dias cuando andas de malas todo te sale mal o te sientes mas explosiva que antes de verdad no te preocupes, y muchas gracias por tu sugerencia la cual retomare en el proximo capitulo**

**Lady-BB: hola de verdad te agradezco que leas mi fic y que te este gustando, espero que este cap te guste y cualquier sugerencia o comentario solo dime que yo con mucho gusto la tomare en cuenta**

**petalo-VJ Hola que te parecio que brick tambien haya estado en la gran fiesta jajaja extraña manera de estar en a fiesta no?? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que la parte de BrickXBombon te haya gustado, por fas dime si no cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida gracias**


	11. Conciencia muerta

**Nueva actualización de mi fic T.T no intenten matarme jeje… **

**Las PPG no me pertenecen T.T, contiene cosas raras por lo que es para mayores de 16 años xD.**

**Conciencia muerta**

Bellota caminaba con enojo por el pasillo, el idiota de Jack la había de veras molestado, aun escurría agua de su ropa

"no puedo llegar de esta forma a la fiesta" pensó la chica y dirigió su caminar ahora hacia su habitación. Jack la siguió en silencio mirándola con enojo.

-"acaso piensa que soy un puto ciego….."- pensó Jack y gruño para seguir de cerca de SU prometida.

La fiesta continuaba se hallaba en su cenit, las personas reían, bebían y muchas bailaban. Burbuja intentaba llevar el paso del baile pero su concentración se dirigía a cierto chico de ojos azules y su pareja Mike tampoco ayudaba en mucho. La canción termino y Burbuja dio gracias a todos los dioses por eso.

-qui…quieres algo de beber…- pregunto Mike sonrojado bajando la mirada

-si por favor- dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo amistosamente. El chico se paro y salió casi corriendo rumbo a la mesa de bebidas. La chica suspiro, en ese momento sus ojos divagaron por el gran salón. Tenía horas que no veía a sus hermanas.

Bombón comenzaba a sofocarse la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento, pero eso no le impidió seguir besando a su acompañante, paso sus manos por la nuca de chico atrayéndolo mas. En ese momento Brick beso el cuello de la chica dejando varias marcas rojas en su camino; Bombón suspiro. Con decisión despojo al chico del saco negro que llevaba y comenzó a desabrochar los molestos botones de su camisa.

Brick solo sonrió ante este acto, tomo de los hombros a la chica y bajo lentamente los tirantes de su vestido, sus manos recorrieron más de la suave piel hasta llegar a sus senos, en ese momento supo que era un hombre con suerte ya que la chica no traía sostén bajo el vestido, se lanzo contra los jugosos y rojizos labios de Bombón.

La chica por su parte había cerrado los ojos para sentir aquellas caricias, se mordió el labio inferior y gimió, entre abrió los ojos, aun estaban en el corredor se sonrojo

-"y si alguien nos….." aaah- la chica de ojos rosados no pudo terminar su pensamiento ya que una deliciosa sensación recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo y otro leve gemido inundo el pasillo.

Brick succiono con deseo el erecto penzon de la pelirroja para despues subir besando su piel hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su boca. Bombón le respondió el beso y deslizo sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del chico, entrecerró los ojos el placer comenzaba a embriagarla.

Ahora las manos de Brick recorrían las piernas de la chica subió llevándose consigo la suave tela del vestido, enredo entre sus dedos la pataleta de Bombón y la retiro de un tiro. Bombón abrió los ojos enormemente pero no pudo decir nada ya que los dedos de Brick la tocaban lenta y placenteramente. Se mordió los labios intentando contener sus gemidos de placer y apretó con fuerza los hombros de Brick. Brick sintió como un tibio liquido envolvía sus dedos beso el cuello de la chica de nuevo y con cuidado introdujo dos dedos en ella.

--aaaah….- Bombón grito y su cabeza cayo sobre el hombro de Brick comenzó a respirar entrecordamente- bas….basta por….aaaaah- la pelirroja no podía completar la oración ya que cada palabra era interrumpida por un sonido de placer involuntario que salía de su boca.

-Basta!!!- grito y su cuerpo choco contra la pared. Brick sonrio podia sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían pronto llegaría al orgasmo.

-de acuerdo…- dijo Brick fríamente y se alejo de la chica

Bombón gimio con frustración, apreto los dientes con fuerza "maldito bastardo…" pensó al sentir como su orgasmo se iba perdiendo

-aun quieres parar?...- le pregunto Brick maliciosamente al oído, la pelirroja lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y casi le grito

- sigue maldita sea sigue…..- Brick poso sus ojos en los de ella y sonrio, la beso, sujeto las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cintura y la penetro con fuerza, Bombón gimio su espalda choco contra la fría pared trato de sostenerse de la lámpara junto a su cabeza era doloroso, dio un grito de placer mezclado con dolor pero fue acallado por la boca de su amante. Araño la espada de Brick cuando sintió un hilo de agua caer por sus piernas, su respiración se entrecorto, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo con velocidad, algunos cabellos se pegaban a su sudorosa frente. Brick tocaba su punto G derrepente la vista se le nublo y el extasis llego se retorció del placer y grito, gimio y se mordió con desenfreno los labios.

Brick podía sentir la estrecha y tibia vagina de la chica chocar contra su miembro, gruño gravemente cuando el orgasmo la alcanzo y eyaculo dentro de la chica.

Las respiraciones trataban de normalizarse mientras continuaban abrazados.

Bombón se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba

-"mi primera vez…. Y de pie en un pasillo de mi casa -- " pensó cerrando los ojos.

**Waaaa esta cortito pero la inspiración me abandono, snif primero el sueño me bandona y luego las inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado /// un poco subido de tono xD.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS.**

**Por cierto chics perdón por no haber dejado un review en sus nuevos fic s y nuevas actualizaciones, pero he tenido algunas cosas familiares que me han impedido entrar ah internet, quiero que sepan que amo uno y cada uno de sus fics le prometo escribir reviews en esta semanita.**

**Comentarios dudas y sugerencias en un lindo Review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Burbuja paseaba nerviosa de un lugar a otro del gran salón tenía un mal presentimiento, y la compañía del chico a su lado la estaba matando y no literalmente. Paseo la mirada cuando diviso a su hermana Bellota.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana…- fue lo único que dijo y no espero que le respondieran salió corriendo rumbo a la susodicha.

-Bellota… que te paso?- Bellota giro la cabeza al oír su nombre

-aah esto…- dijo mirándose- no es nada acompáñame a cambiarme-

La rubia asintió.

-Oye no has visto a Bombón estoy un poco preocupada no le he visto en toda la noche…-

-mm… a de estar complaciendo los caprichos de mi padre…-

- no lo creo… no sé porque pero… tengo un mal presentimiento-

Bellota la volteo a ver interrogante.

-De que hablas? - dijo entrando a su habitación

-mmm ni yo misma se como explicármelo…- dijo la mas chica y se sentó en la cama- cambiando de tema ahora si podrás decirme porque estas así de empapada?

Bellota saco varias cosas de los cajones de su closet.

-Butch estuvo aquí… y estuvimos en la alberca…- dijo sonando apenada

-aaah… jeje – la rubia sonrió sonrojándose – así que el también estuvo aquí…-

-También?...- cuestiono su hermana mirándola

-si Boomer también estuvo conmigo…- dio un suspiro- como crees que hayan entrado?-

- al parecer uno de los hermanos es mesero…- dijo la morena comenzando a cambiarse

-AAAH...- Grito Burbuja dando un salto de la cama. Bellota casi se cae del susto ante esto.

-que te pasa!?... estás loca porque gritas así?- le reclamo enojada la chica de ojos verdes

-No lo entiendes Bellota!!... ese es mi mal presentimiento… y si Bombón vio a uno de ellos?-

Bellota termino de cambiarse para encarar a su hermana, se mordió los labios nerviosa. Ella tenía razón. Que estaría dispuesta a hacer Bombón con tal de separarlos, quizás hasta informar a su padre.

-Tienes razón ven tenemos que hallarla!- dijo saliendo rápidamente de su habitación seguida de Burbuja.

**&**

Jack llego hasta donde se hallaba su hermano menor, seguía enojado "Ja la muy estúpida cree que no lo vi… encontrare al maldito bastardo con el que estabas Bellota, soy tu prometido y me perteneces…" pensó.

-que haces donde está tu mujer?- dijo Jack tratando de calmarse.

-mmm… no lo sé dijo que iba a ver a su hermana-

-eres un caso perdido hermano… gracias a mi padre tienes una linda prometida… - Mike lo miro para después bajarla de nuevo. – Me pregunto dónde estará Brian…-

- Esta con sus amigos en la esquina de allá, les presento a su novia… y estuvo bailando casi toda la noche con ella –

-mmm parece que él no tiene problemas que lidiar con su chica- la mirada se le ensombreció suspiro y se dejo caer en el sillón donde estaba su hermano.

**&**

-"mi primera vez…. Y de pie en un pasillo de mi casa"- pensó de nuevo la chica mientras seguía abrazada a él. A aquel él, que le había robado la gran lógica y cordura de la que ella tanto hacia gala. Por su parte Brick podía sentir la suave respiración de la chica sobre su cuello, aspiro la fresca fragancia que ella despedía mezclada con sexo, como es que habían llegado a eso si, supuestamente ambos se odiaban.

-"que hice?..."- pensó la chica, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, se mordió los labios nerviosa. Ella lo había buscado, incitado y hasta lo disfrutó, pero había desobedecido, había roto las reglas de su padre, las reglas éticas de la sociedad. La Bombón rebelde que acababa de conocer en esos momentos se debatió contra la Bombón conservadora. Apretó la tela del saco de Brick con ambas manos, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos, el temblor de sus manos se extendió a su cuerpo. Y Brick lo sintió.

-Oye… estas bien?- dijo Brick tomándola de los hombros para sepárala de él y para verla mejor. "Mierda... cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la he violado" pensó el chico y comenzó a arreglarle el vestido mientras le hablaba – Oye mírame… por favor dime estas bien?-

La chica sintió las manos de Brick sobre su cuerpo escucho su voz y su alma se dividió. Lo empujo con fuerza y salió corriendo de ahí mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas.

-Espera… - grito el chico. Y eso fue lo último que escucho, corrió por varios pasillos subió por la escalera de servicio, donde tropezó varias veces, hasta llegar a otro pasillo con grandes columnas se abrazo a la primera y se dejo caer mientras seguía llorando.

Bick se acomodo la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, para seguir a la chica.

-a ti te andaba buscando… tienes que revisar el vino…-dijo un hombre mayor mirando a Brick seriamente.

Brick lo miro, se iba a negar para seguir a la pelirroja pero… bueno la mansión era enorme como encontrarla? Y si alguien lo encontraba?

-Mierda... - susurro para seguir al hombre.

**&**

-Lograste encontrarla?- pregunto Bellota acercándose a Burbuja.

-no tal vez este en su habitación…-

-esto es raro…-

-lo sé ahora entiendes lo de mi mal presagio-

-mmmm… te oíste como Madame Burbuja - dijo sarcásticamente la morena.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de su hermana mayor, la fiesta se estaba acabando muchos de los invitados se retiraban.

Bombón entro a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y pensó en Brick. Una media sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, luego la imagen de su padre la agobio, se levanto y entro a el baño para prepara la tina, se desvistió con cuidado, se sonrojo violentamente al ver los resto de sangre entre sus piernas. Trago saliva, hecho un poco de jabón en la tina y después se introdujo con lentitud, le dolía el cuerpo. Recordó la voz de Brick llamándola mientras ella huía, y se sintió mal por abandonarlo así, pero necesitaba pensar, aun ahora más calmada no tenía la mas mínima idea de que iba a hacer.

Se sobresalto al oír ruido en su habitación

-Bombón estas aquí?- suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz de su hermana menor

-estoy en el baño..- dijo para después golpearse mentalmente- "Genial Bombón, ahora que harás si te preguntan porque estas en la bañera… -creo que un baño después de haber tenido sexo con Brick es una buena idea- si claro que estúpida soy… " se dijo así misma metiéndose en el agua

- Que haces? estábamos preocupadas no te habíamos visto…- dijo la menor entrando.

- yo lo siento, me estaba estresando por eso decidí darme un baño relajante-

- aaah comprendo- dijo Burbuja – pero será mejor que regreses mi padre nos está buscando.

-Qué?-

-si me dijo que quería hablar con las tres… la fiesta esta apunto de finalizar….-

-aah enseguida…- Bombón sonrió nerviosa Bellota no había dicho palabra alguna, solo la observaba con cuidado.

- de acuerdo…- iré a mi habitación por el otro vestido que dejaste ahí, para después bajar te parece?- dijo la rubia entusiasta saliendo del baño

-gracias Burbuja-

Cuando la mas chica de las tres salió de la habitación, un silencio incomodo apareció. Se prolongo y Bombón sudo frio aun en la bañero de agua caliente, cuando Bellota la miraba así sentía como si miles de pequeñas agujas la atravesaran.

-estas bien?- dijo al fin la de ojos esmeraldas

-aaah… si porque?-

Bellota la miro un poco más, para después fruncir el entrecejo

-Estás segura?-

-si… -

- sabes… eres mi hermana y te quiero, y…- Bellota apretó los puños a sus costados- si ese maldito de Brian o como se llama se atrevió a tocarte juro que lo matare ahora dime la verdad…-

Bombón se quedo en blanco… porque Bellota le decía algo así, acaso lo sabía.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Bueno está muy cortito n.n me esforzare mas en el otro capítulo P, espero que allá sido de su agrado muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdón la tardanza…

Cuídense


	13. Capitulo 13

_- sabes… eres mi hermana y te quiero, y…- Bellota apretó los puños a sus costados- si ese maldito de Brian o como se llama se atrevió a tocarte juro que lo matare ahora dime la verdad…-_

_Bombón se quedo en blanco… porque Bellota le decía algo así, acaso lo sabía._

**Capitulo 13**

-….- los segundos que siguieron a la afirmación de su hermana, parecieron miles de minutos, que al mismo tiempo le parecieron acusadores.

- no, no… estas malinterpretando las cosas- dijo Bombón sonriendo – es solo un baño relajante… por cierto que paso… porqué te cambiaste de vestido?...-

Fue el momento de Bellota para quedarse en blanco, Bombón suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta de que había desviado la tensión de la plática hacia otro rumbo.

-… tuve un pequeño accidente con el agua… - dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

-Aquí esta!!- Burbuja entro por la puerta con el vestido de Bombón entre los brazos.

La pelirroja se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, y después las tres chicas salieron rumbo al salón, la fiesta seguía, aun se escuchaba la música, aunque el ruido de gente había disminuido parcialmente. Bombón miro el largo pasillo que conectaba con la cocina, si tenía las agallas para recorrerlo, sin duda lo volvería a ver.

- Es hora de finalizar el baile…- La voz de su padre era dura y fría como siempre. Sus promeditos estaban junto a su padre.

Bellota endureció la mirada y Burbuja miro de reojo a su hermana mayor.

Los últimos momentos del baile le parecieron brumosos, Burbuja bailaba cerca de Mike, pero sus pensamientos volaban a Boomer. El rubio era un chico lindo y directo, era tan diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en todos sus años de vida, cerró los ojos y deseo con todo su ser estar de nuevo junto a él, bajo el cobijo de un cielo estrellado.

***********************PPG****************************

Bellota intentaba dormir, el baile había finalizado hacia apenas una hora, pero el insomnio parecía no querer dejarla ir, se giro de nuevo a su derecha, esta era la decima vuelta que daba sobre su lujosa cama. Necesitaba encontrar una forma inteligente de librarse de aquel compromiso.

En otra habitación, su hermana pelirroja tenía también insomnio, pero la causa de su pérdida de sueño era completamente distinta a la de su hermana.

-"Mierda… mierda… aaaaah"- Bombón grito con todas sus fuerzas contra la almohada. Cada que intentaba cerrar los ojos, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en aquel pasillo martillaban con furia su cerebro.

Lo que había sucedido ahí sin duda era un error, un enorme y terrorífico error, porque ella odiaba al imbécil ese y también lo tenía cien por ciento claro no lo había disfrutado en absoluto.

-no claro que no… fue lo que peor que me ha pasado…- dijo en voz alta para tratar de convencer a su razón. Pero se sonrojo.

-"diversión nena…"- esas habían sido las palabras de Brick después de que la besara en el centro comercial. Y si todo lo sucedido solo era parte de su diversión. Bombón se mordió los labios confundida, bueno, ella era quien había iniciado todo así que…

-demonios… - musito frustrada, ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

***********************PPG****************************

Brick termino de acomodar las cajas vacías de vino en la camioneta.

-puedo tomar una?…-

-tendré que pagarla imbécil…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-tú y yo sabemos que este no es tu empleo principal -

-cierra la puta boca Butch…-

-vaya, vaya… a que se debe tu mal humor… hermanito?…- dijo el chico mientras abría la botella de vino.

- …- Brick no contesto solo exhalo el humo del cigarro

-aaah…- fue lo único que dijo Butch, conocía bien a Brick, por lo que se podía aventurar a decir que su hermano estaba en un dilema existencial, que seguramente involucraría a una chica, tomo un trago más del vino y miro hacia la mansión, y creía estar seguro quien era esa chica.

-y Boomer?...- dijo Brick

-regreso a terminar sus ventas…-

-eso debería de hacer yo…-

-Brick… porque aceptaste este trabajo… tú odias servirle a los riquillos de mierda…-

Brick le lanzo la mirada más fría que pudo, Butch contraataco con una mirada impasible, tenía que ser cuidadoso sin Boomer ahí, no estaba seguro de cómo terminaría una pelea entre él y su hermano pelirrojo.

-… no te importa…- fue la respuesta de Brick después de algunos segundos. Butch se sorprendió esperaba una respuesta mas como:"te vale madres no te metas en mis putos asuntos", Butch lo miro detenidamente.

***********************PPG****************************

-parece que te toco la chica problemática hermano…- dijo Brian mientras servía un poco de vodka en su vaso

-problemática? Ja ya lo veremos… tendrás que cuidarte de la tuya…-

-no lo creo… y que piensas hacer?…-

-enseñarle a ese inútil que Bellota es toda mía…- dijo Jack mientras sonreía malévolamente.

Mike los miro, a veces envidiaba a sus hermanos, ellos podían hablar con cualquier chica sin dificultad sin embargo él era un total fracaso, y si alguien quería quitarle a Burbuja, justo como decía Jack… tampoco lo permitiría por que la linda rubia era suya, su padre se la había obsequiado.

-parece que será divertido de ver… sabes dónde encontrarlo?-

- lo mande a buscar… se llama Butch… con ese nombre tan raro no creo que sea difícil de encontrar…-

-quizás…-

***********************PPG****************************

-son 20…- dijo Boomer mientras le extendía un folleto de comida china a un chico pálido de aspecto descuidado.

-hermano esto cada vez es más caro…-

-lo quieres o no?...- dijo fríamente el rubio sin soltar el folleto

-claro que si…- el chico le entrego los 20 billetes y Boomer dejo libre el panfleto. Se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, de nuevo se hallaba pasando frente a al colegio de Burbuja, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba frente a el enorme edificio, en realidad no tenía que estar por ahí pero necesitaba ver de nuevo a la rubia. Suspiro cansadamente y siguió con sus ventas.

El siguiente lugar fue bajo el puente de la gran autopista, ya casi había oscurecido y los chicos residentes de la calle se hallaban reunidos ahí.

-Hey Boomer… quiero dos…- le grito una chica de ojos miel -quieres un poco?- le dijo enseñándole una botella de vino barato.

-seguro Ann… - Boomer entrego los panfletos de comida y bebió directo de botella… Ann abrió con desesperación el papel que informaba de deliciosos tallarines, en medio de sus páginas encontró la bolsita de cocaína.

Boomer miro como aquella mujer casi de su edad formaba la cocaína y después la absorbía con destreza, más allá un grupo de chicos bebía, otros compartían agujas llenas de heroína, un par de prostitutas se exhibían en la esquina continua y casi a su lado una pareja tenía sexo abiertamente sin preocuparse por la intimidad. Si aquel era su mundo, era parte de aquellos chicos perdidos que habitaban los rincones más alejados de la ciudad y de cualquier moral. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Burbuja, pero aquella escena deplorable frente a sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad no merecía a la chica. Qué podía ofrecerle? Cocaína?... no era una opción.

Cuando se fue de aquel lugar, Ann parecía haber caído en un estado de estupor, se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco encima. Unos minutos después se hallaba en la entrada del Antro, Butch platicaba con un grupo de chicos, quizás posibles compradores de la mercancía. Pero no se detuvo solo alzo la mano a manera de saludo, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza a causa de pensar en la rubia de ojos bonitos.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y agradeció a Butch aquella idea de las paredes anti sonido.

Por su parte Brick miraba los panfletos sobre la mesita llena de botellas vacías de cerveza, encendió su veinteavo cigarro, e intento relajarse estaba mareado, pero aun conservaba la cordura, aun recordaba la suave piel de Bombón, sus dulces labios y la estreches de su interior.

-Mierda…- se recrimino el chico- "como puede hacer eso… la odiaba… ¿¿¿odiaba???" Brick se levanto furioso, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el lugar atestado de personas, lo primero que hizo fue empujar a la primera persona que se encontró.

-es de buena calidad…- dijo Butch

-está bien… la compraremos…- dijo una chica bajita, Butch sonrió, recibió el dinero y entrego un paquete.

-bien si necesitan más solo búsquenme…- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, los chicos se alejaron de lugar, Butch conto el dinero y lo acomodo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-BUTCH!!!...- un chico rubio salió del antro y casi se choco con él

-que sucede?...- pregunto el chico calmadamente

-es tu hermano!!!- grito el rubio y jalo con fuerza a Butch al interior del lugar.

En el interior Brick estaba en medio de una pelea, parecía ser el contra otros cuatro chicos, aunque claro Butch lo sabía si dejaba que esto continuara tendría que pagar para cuatro funerales. Así que sin más decidió sacar a su hermano de ahí.

-sí que estas echo mierda hermanito…- Brick entreabrió los ojos recordaba haber estado pensando en Bombón, en tomar cerveza, en fumar y…. Ahora ya estaba recostado sobre su cama, le dolía el costado derecho, el estomago, le ardía el labio y tenía un dolor de cabeza de aquellos, y para terminar de joder el asunto Butch estaba junto a él.

-que haces en mi habitación…?- dijo Brick cerrando los ojos de nuevo

-no lo recuerdas?... bueno tuve que parar la pelea que iniciaste…- Brick solo lo miro un perplejo – puedo saber el porqué de tu inexplicable agresividad… hermanito?-

Butch sabía que aquel apelativo de "hermanito" le jodía la vida a Brick por eso lo usaba tanto. Brick frunció el ceño pero no respondió.

-como sea te veo después…- vio como su hermano salía de su habitación.

La mañana llego pesada y silenciosa, el ruido del antro era ya un murmullo pasado, ese día verían a Bellota, no era algo planeado por ambos, solo caminaría y esperaría afuera de la gran escuela. Se ducho con calma, se arreglo y salió rumbo al colegio.

Cuando llego al colegio las puertas aun estaban cerradas, se recargo en una pared cercana y encendió un cigarro.

-Hey tu!!!- una voz masculina hizo que volteara.

-si?...- dijo sin muchas ganas, eran cinco chicos, llevaban el uniforme masculino del colegio de Bellota.

-Mi nombre es Jack… y tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos y todas… bueno este es el capitulo, ahora me extendí más con los chicos. Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente cap … jajaja y como estoy de vacaciones esto será más rápido.

MUCHAS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS… perdón la tardanza de mi actualización pero es que es la escuela u.u Aaaaah y las materias difíciles xD las que me hacen retrasarme.

Ammm no recuerdo si dije que el colegio era solo de chicas… bueno pero en realidad es mixto,,, eso ayuda a la historia xD

De nuevo gracias… =) este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personitas que leen mi fic =D


	14. Capítulo 14

_-si?...- dijo sin muchas ganas, eran cinco chicos, llevaban el uniforme masculino del colegio de Bellota._

_-Mi nombre es Jack… y tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.-_

**Capitulo 14**

Jack miraba distraído por el ventanal del salón, aun tenía en mente su venganza, era un tipo posesivo y engreído, suspiro cansado al ver que aun faltaban veinte minutos de clase. Miro de reojo al profesor y regreso su vista a la avenida, fue cuando lo vio, se quedo sorprendido por unos momentos. Era aquel chico que estaba con Bellota, sonrió malévolamente

-"Vaya, vaya no tuve que buscarlo…"- pensó el chico y sin más se levanto- Vamos…- dijo dirigiéndose a unos chicos detrás de él. El profesor lo miro indignado pero no dijo nada, si quería conservar su trabajo era mejor cerrar la boca ante ese sujeto.

El camino hacia Butch fue de lo más rápido, Jack tenía mil ideas en mente pero no una concreta. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Hey tu!-

-si?...- Jack frunció el ceño, maldijo mentalmente y odio un poco más a Butch por aquella respuesta simple y desganada

-Mi nombre es Jack… y tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.-

-…- Butch lo miro con cuidado e intento no sonreír, sabía que los chicos con dinero consumían más "mercancía" que nadie, pero ¿asuntos con él? Tiro el cigarro a medio fumar y lo aplasto contra el cemento – te escucho…- dijo sin mucho interés.

-quiero que te alejes de Bellota…- Jack lo miro gélidamente – ella es mi prometida…-

***********************PPG****************************

Boomer despertó cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, trato de ignorarlo, pero después vino la música, estrepitosa, fuerte y agresiva justo como le gustaba a Butch.

-Buuutch!...- grito el rubio enojado tratando de hallar su teléfono entre las sabanas. Cuando por fin lo tuvo entre sus manos, se dio cuenta que era un teléfono desconocido. La música seguía en aumento y decidió contestar.

-hola?...-

-Boomer! Soy yo Burbuja!...-

-aah…- no pudo decir más… sorpresa estaba escrito en toda su cara -Burbuja?... como… como conseguiste mi número?...- dijo cuando salió de su asombro

- aaah… eso es lo que menos importa… amm estoy en el parque central cerca del lago… te espero no tardes…-

-… que?.. yo…- pero no pudo completar la frase ya que la chica le había colgado.

Se arreglo rápidamente y salió, afuera el sol estaba en su máximo, la acera brillaba con fuerza y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos mientras daba sus primeros pasos, salir a esa hora de la tarde no era parte de su rutina, pero por la rubia haría hasta lo imposible.

Pronto llego al parque había poca gente, se dirigió al lago.

-Boomer…- la voz de Burbuja le resulto fresca y hermosa

-Burbuja!..- dijo con entusiasmo y la chica se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Te extrañe..- dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

- y yo a ti… - dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Boomer…- la chica bajo la mirada, Boomer la miro con atención.

-Dime…-

-Boomer…- repitió de nuevo y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo directamente- quiero vivir contigo!-

-¡QUE!...- el lindo rubio casi se cae de la sorpresa

-sip…- la chica le sonrió limpiamente- mira ya traje mis cosas…-

- …aaah…-

-veras no quiero seguir con la vida que mi padre me tiene preparada… quiero disfrutar del mundo…- la rubia se sonrojo y volteo a ver al chico…- Junto a ti… porque yo…-

-… Burbuja…- dijo Boomer interrumpiéndola - estás segura de lo que estás haciendo… te das cuenta de todo lo que perderás?...- Boomer la miro serio la amaba pero, el no tenía el dinero y… No pudo pensar más ya que la chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-yo… yo solo quiero esta junto a ti eso es malo…- le grito la chica – yo te amo… yo solo quería estar a tu lado… pero si no sientes lo mismo por mi… está bien… ME VOY! Encontrare un lugar mejor…-

Las pocas personas que estaban por ahí los voltearon a ver por los gritos de Burbuja.

-Espera…- le grito el chico y se coloco frente a ella para detenerla – estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo quiero estar junto a ti… por que también te amo… pero no creo que sea la manera, no tengo lo suficiente… no…- Boomer bajo la mirada – no somos de la misma clase… entiendes?-

-Tonto…- Burbuja le sonrió- me hiciste llorar por una cosa así?-

-…- Boomer no supo que decir

Burbuja lo abrazo y lo beso con ternura.

***********************PPG****************************

Bombón pretendía poner atención, pero cada parte dolorida de su cuerpo le hacía recordar el pasillo y a Brick.

-"Que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?..."- se pregunto la chica –"Tal vez se lo deba de contar a alguien…"-

La hora termino, Bombón tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, sus amigas la miraron con atención pero nadie dijo nada, si la chica pelirroja estaba pensativa lo mejor era no interrumpirla.

Camino por el pasillo entre mas pensaba en Brick más difícil se le hacía encontrar una respuesta a lo sucedido.

-heey Bellota!..- grito la pelirroja al ver a su hermana a lo lejos.

-que sucede?...-

- amm…- Bombón vacilo un momento…- quiero hablarte de algo importante…-

-importante?...- dijo Bellota, por lo general la pelirroja mantenía más acercamiento con Burbuja que con ella, y hablando de su pequeña hermana- Donde esta Burbuja?-

-…eeh?...- Bombón se sorprendió ante la pregunta-… es verdad debió de adelantarse…-

-supongo… de que quieres hablar…-

Bombón bajo la mirada.

-vayamos por algo de tomar y te lo diré…-

Bellota hubiera preferido el parque, un restaurante de comida rápida, quizá aquella del payaso rojo que le daba un poco de miedo, su habitación o incluso la calle camino a su casa; pero no aquel café de cortinas rosadas, alfombras lilas y mesas en forma de corazón adornadas con lindos cojines color caramelo. Se movió incomoda sobre su silla.

-De que quería hablarme…- hablo Bellota.

Bombón veía su café de caramelo con interés, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo y suspiro.

-… quiero hablarte de… de Brick…- lo ultimo lo dejo tan bajito que Bellota se tuvo que inclinar hacia ella para poder oírla

-¿de Brick?-Bellota abrió los ojos sorprendida

-… si…-

- si me quieres reclamar lo de su asistencia en la fiesta, créeme que no sabía que contratarían a la agencia donde él trabajaba…- casi grito la morena con un poco de indignación

-no es sobre eso…-.

-ah ¿no?...- la chica miro con interés a su hermana, por su parte Bombón no la había volteado a ver ni una sola vez desde que había iniciado la plática – ¿entonces?-

-es… es algo difícil de decir… pero necesito decírtelo…- Bombón la volteo a ver por unos segundos y bajo la mirada de nuevo – así que lo diré ahora… Bellota yo… tuvesexoconBrick…-Y todo el rostro de Bombón se volvió color rojo.

-eeh?..- Bellota parpadeo confundida Bombón había hablado tan rápido que no había entendido muy bien, su cerebro ordeno las palabras las separo y entonces…- QUE!

-¿TUUUU?... CON… ¡QUE!- Bellota se levanto de su lugar tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi había tirado el café frapuccino que tenía entre sus manos y dio gracias de no haber estado tomándolo si no hubiese muerto ahogada. Bien eso estaba mal, si exacto en el mundo real la Bombón que conocía no haría algo así, entonces eso era un sueño; pero entonces ¿dónde estaba su disfraz de heroína?

-Bellota siéntate…- la hermana mayor la sentó aun con el rostro enrojecido y la pena de las miradas ajenas ante la reacción de su hermana.

-PERO ¿CÓMO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¿DÓNDE?...- Bellota trago saliva- ¿POR QUÉ?...-

-el: como…pues…- Bombón hablaba con la mirada baja su flequillo naranja tapaba su rostro y Bellota solo podía ver sus mejillas rojas – pues… como eso se hace, cuando: el día de la fiesta, en un pasillo de la casa… y el porqué no lose… no tengo la menor idea… Solo pasó…-

Bellota estaba muda, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo… "Solo paso"… eso no era una respuesta inteligente.

-Espera dijiste ¿pasillo de la casa?... entonces… en el baño cuando te encontré… tú y él… ya…- los colores se le fueron del rostro y pareció que el de Bombón los hubiera absorbido.

-…si…-

- y que te dijo él…-

-amm… pues… después de que paso me fui corriendo…-

-¿qué?...-

-¿que querías que hiciera?... estaba confundida, no sabía que decir así que solo huí... –

Bellota se dejo caer sobre su silla, estaba impactada con la noticia.

***********************PPG****************************

-¿Tu prometida?...- dijo Butch serio

- así es… quedas advertido aléjate de ella…-

-hmn…- el chico de ojos verdes sonrió divertido ante la amenaza

-¿te parece gracioso?... escucha bien imbécil Bellota es una chica de categoría, y tú un pedazo de mierda pobre necesitada...-

- Jack… Jack… Jack…- Butch había dado tres pasos acercándose al susodicho. Jack pensó en alejarse, aquella mirada era agresiva y fría, era como un puñal verde. Pero su orgullo le impidió moverse de donde estaba y solo frunció el ceño un poco más – ten más cuidado de lo que dices o este pedazo de mierda te romperá la cara… como sea hoy no tengo tiempo ni ganas… -

Butch paso junto a los jóvenes quienes solo pudieron mirarlo.

-¿Jack, Jack?... ¿Qué hacemos?...- le cuestiono uno de sus amigos al ver que el tal Butch se alejaba y Jack parecía estar en shock.

-maldita sea…- gruño Jack y se volteo enojado, pero era tarde Butch había desaparecido entre la multitud de chicos y chicas que salían del colegio.

-"¿Prometida?... Tiene que ser una broma… pedazo de imbécil…"- Butch comenzaba a enojarse, estando junto al tal Jack no había podido decir nada más por la sorpresa, y ahora bueno era diferente. Giro para buscar de nuevo al tipejo aquel pero lo había perdido de vista.

-"Puta madre…"- pensó y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y sintió como llego el dolor de cabeza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que había caminado más de la cuenta. Se maldijo mentalmente tenía que regresar y hablarlo con la chica de ojos verdes personalmente, y eso iba a hacer cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿sí?-

-pareces enojado…- le respondió una voz áspera

-¿qué quieres?- dijo el chico perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-necesito que vengas a recoger algunos "obsequios" en el mismo lugar de siempre a las 5 de la tarde…-

-no pue…-

-no es un pedido… es una orden…- la voz sonó mas áspera pero no cambio su tono.

-… ahí estaré… - dijo el chico y colgó mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente.

***********************PPG****************************

Brick despertó con la peor de las resacas que había tenido, tenía la boca seca y el cuerpo adolorido, se levanto con desgano, en la mesa del despertador estaba dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua cortesía de Boomer, eso lo sabía porque su pequeño hermano tenía esa costumbre. Entro a su baño se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo, tenía el labio cubierto de sangre seca, siguió examinándose mientras intentaba recordar, un gran moretón verdoso comenzaba a formarse en su costado derecho. Pelea sin lugar a dudas, pelea por… se percato de los arañazos en su hombros y recordó a Bombón.

-Bombón…- se dijo y el reflejo del espejo llamo por la misma chica.

-Heeey tuuu!...- la voz de Butch seguida de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su letargo, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle y decidió que era tiempo de las aspirinas.

-qué carajo quieres…- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta desganado.

-te ves mal hermanito?...- Brick lo miro enojado, si Butch volvía a llamarlo así lo golpearía hasta hacerlo vomitar sangre

-si eso es lo que quieres vete a la v…-

-Llego mas mercancía… vístete y te espero abajo…-dijo Butch interrumpiéndolo.

- iré por Boomer…- Brick no le respondió solo vi como se alejaba por el pasillo hasta la habitación del rubio.

-heeey Boomer…- dijo Butch abriendo la puerta

-AAAAAH…- un grito de chica hizo que Butch se quedara petrificado, por su parte Brick se quedo estático a la mitad del pasillo.

-"o Boomer comenzaba a ser un marica o era una chica en su habitación"- pensó el mayor de los hermanos.

-lo… lo… siento - dijo Butch cerrando la puerta rápidamente le lanzo una mirada de: "¿qué carajo sucede?" a Brick y este le respondió con un movimiento negativo de: "Ni puta idea". Era de sorprenderse ya que el pequeño rubio jamás en su corta vida había llevado a sus chicas a su habitación.

-¿Que sucede? – subió rápidamente el rubio por las escaleras y encontrándose frente a frente con sus hermanos.

-Eso mismo me pregunto…- dijo Brick

-aaah… jeje…- Boomer trago saliva nervioso

-¿Quién es?- Butch lo miro con curiosidad

-amm pues… amm como decirlo… jaja- Boomer volteo a ver a sus hermanos y dio un paso atrás, se alegraba que esos sujetos fueran su familia porque con la mirada que se cargaban ya podía estar más que muerto.

-es Burbuja Utonio…- respondió rápido para no seguir soportando aquellas miradas.

-¡QUE!- gritaron los dos chicos…

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Como siempre me tarde… lo siento U.U comienzo a revolverme… jajaja así que tuve que leer todo de nuevo para organizar mis ideas… muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen sentir muy bien… actualizare rápido… se los prometo!

Y de nuevo GRACIAS por apoyar mi Fic.. he notado que mi forma de escribir progreso, ya que leí el primer capítulo y sentí un poco de pena jajaja… en fin así se empieza… perdón las incoherencias pero cuando comencé este fic era más chica jojo… así que tratare de arreglarlo….

MIL besos y manden un review que me alimento de ellos muajaja…. n.n GALLETITAS de RRB para tods!


	15. Capitulo 15

_-amm pues… amm como decirlo… jaja- Boomer volteo a ver a sus hermanos y dio un paso atrás, se alegraba que esos sujetos fueran su familia porque con la mirada que se cargaban ya podía estar más que muerto._

_-es Burbuja Utonio…- respondió rápido para no seguir soportando aquellas miradas._

_-¡QUE!- gritaron los dos chicos…_

Capitulo 15

-Es Burbuja…- dijo despacito y bajando la mirada

-que te jodan Boomer… por que la trajiste…- dijo Brick enojado

-yo… ella no tenía a donde ir…- Boomer mintió

-y traerla aquí, fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió…- dijo Brick

-no es algo que te importe…- Boomer hablo bajo pero fríamente.

-la quiero fuera… AHORA- Brick frunció el entrecejo y casi grito la última palabra.

-Sabes que no lo hare Brick…- dijo Boomer sin dejar de mirarlo

-CON UN CARAJO…- Brick se lanzo contra Boomer lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello con fuerza contra la pared de concreto- ¡QUIERO A LARUBIA FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Estaba más que furioso, si el mismo diablo se le presentara en ese momento los destronaría de su averno, y no es que su odio fuera contra la chica en su casa, NO, lo que odiaba era que ella le hacía recordar a Bombón. El pequeño rubio sostuvo la agresiva mirada de su hermano, lo tomo de los brazos y con un movimiento rápido lo empujo contra el otro lado del pasillo

-No lo hare Brick, si quieres obligarme entonces adelante…- y el color azul de sus ojos se volvió más oscuro que de costumbre.

El pelirrojo lo empujo libero una de sus manos y su puño impacto contra la mejilla suave y tierna de su hermano. La confusión de sus sentimientos comenzaba a cegarlo y la única forma de no sucumbir ante ellos era la violencia. Para él siempre había sido así, el rubio no se quejo solo dio un par de pasos torpes hacia atrás, eh intento golpear a su hermano mayor, pero no lo logro Brick lo evadió lo agarro del brazo y lo giro contra la pared. El pequeño cayó de rodillas miro a su hermano, por instinto cerró los ojos y espero el golpe que nunca llego.

-¡YA BASTA!- Butch se había interpuesto entre Boomer y la furia de Brick, desviando su puño

-¡qué bien ahora el otro!...- Brick clavo su mirada rojiza en la verde de su hermano, para después dar media vuelta- BIEN… hagan lo que quieran…- y entro a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-¡maldita sea!...- Boomer se dio cuenta que la sangre escurría por su mentón y caía en pequeñas gotitas sobre la loseta del corredor

-Sera mejor que vayas a verla…- dijo Butch ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

-¿cómo…?- Butch volteo hacia su habitación y él hizo lo mismo. Ahí estaba Burbuja parada en el marco de la puerta temblando, de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

Boomer asintió y se limpio la sangre con la manga de su sudadera.

-Lo siento te hemos asustado…- dijo el rubio acercándose a la puerta. Burbuja se arrojo a sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien?...- dijo entre lagrimas – aah que estúpida… obvio no lo estas!... perdón es mi culpa…-

-no lo es… aparte estoy bien… - Burbuja asintió estiro la manga de su blusa y limpio con cuidado el labio de Boomer, se puso de puntitas y paso tímidamente su lengua por la herida para terminarla con un beso chiquito. Boomer se sonrojo.

-Ven te curare…- le dijo Burbuja jalando hacia su habitación. Butch había visto toda la escena y pensó en Bellota, en su supuesto compromiso, y si de verdad ella lo amaba, por que por su parte el estaba loco por ella.

Por su parte Brick, se dejo caer sobre su cama, había intentado olvidar: bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia, peleando y ahora incluso golpeando a Boomer, sintió el escozor del golpe en su puño y se dio cuenta que estaba manchado de sangre, miro hacia el vaso con agua y las aspirinas, de un manotazo arrojo el vaso al suelo haciéndolo añicos. Tan confundido estaba que incluso había hecho sangrar a su hermano pequeño. Se dejo caer sobre la cama necesitaba otros métodos para olvidarla.

***********************PPG****************************

-¿te arrepientes?- Bombón medito la pregunta.

-no- dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza, Bellota le sonrió

-creo que deberías de dejar de pensar en Brick como tu enemigo, y pensar en lo que realmente sientes por él…- Bombón levanto la mirada sorprendida

-ese es el problema… lo odiaba, interfería en mis planes, me exasperaba…-

-y te acostaste con él… -

-algo así…- Bombón trago saliva – también tengo miedo de darme cuenta que lo hice solo para llevarle la contraria a nuestro padre…-

Bellota la miro con atención

-¿La contraria?... creí que hacías ciegamente lo que el mandaba…-

-deberíamos de hablar más seguido…- sugirió Bombón un poco abrumada – no soy tan chica modelo como crees...-

-en eso me doy cuenta…- Bombón se sonrojo ante el comentario de su hermana- Sabes creo que Brick es un buen chico, aunque se crea muy rudo…-

-jeje… creo lo mismo-

-¿entonces iras a hablar con Brick?-

-tal vez lo hare… - Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

-y como estuvo... ¿se siente bien?...- la de ojos verdes apenas rompió el silencio ya que hablo bajo y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-….- Bombón se quedo en blanco- si... supongo que si…- La de ojos color rosa no podía decirle a su hermana que casi se había quedado afónica de tanto gemir.

-¡aah pervertida!- le grito Bellota

-Cállate…-

-jajaja…- Bellota dejo de sonreí y suspiro – y que haremos sobre el compromiso…-

-no podemos hacer nada, si mi padre lo dijo no hay marcha atrás…-

-pues debemos de hacer algo si quieres estar junto a Brick…-

-¿qué?... NO, solo quiero aclarar las cosas con él, para seguir con mi vida…- Bombón bajo la mirada

-… está bien… si eso crees tú…. Yo seguiré buscando un modo de librarme…-

Ambas hermanas se quedaron viendo pero nadie dijo más. El celular de Bombón vibro.

-es Burbuja se quedara en casa de su amiga… - dijo leyendo el mensaje, Bellota asintió levemente.

El camino de regreso a casa fue rápido en el auto deportivo de Bombón. Estaba por oscurecer, la plática se había extendido demasiado.

-Bienvenidas señoritas- la ama de llaves las saludo en la puerta –su padre salió de viaje de negociosos regresara en una semana dijo que sus prometidos podrán visitarlas cuando quieran –

-vaya eso sí que es emocionante, no puedo esperar por su visita- dijo Bellota sarcásticamente

-Gracias Sara...- dijo Bombón y siguió caminando hacia a su habitación seguida de su hermana

***********************PPG****************************

-¿entonces este lugar es de ustedes?- pregunto curiosa Burbuja mientras veía el gran antro vacio.

-algo así- respondió el rubio inspeccionando las cajas de vino y cerveza que había en una pequeña bodega.

-Es lindo… en cierto sentido- dijo la rubia sonriendo, Boomer sonrió despacito para evitar que la herida de su labio se abriera.

-a qué hora abrirán hoy…- pregunto la rubia emocionada

-hoy no se abre…- le dijo el chico – solo los fines de semana incluyendo el viernes…-

-aaah…- suspiro la chica un poco decepcionada

-Burbuja… ¿tus hermanas saben que estas aquí?-

-amm si…- dijo la rubia titubeando

-No lo saben… ¿cierto?-

-Bueno no pero se los diré- Boomer la abrazo y Burbuja correspondió felizmente

-Me alegro que estés aquí- y la beso.

-¿Bueno y entonces que haremos esta noche?...- pregunto Burbuja emocionada. Boomer lo miro con atención y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de la chica.

-ammm no lose… -

-podemos ir a comer… siempre quise probar la comida china en envase blanco justo como en las películas…-

Boomer la miro con atención la pequeña disfrutaba del momento… pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?, comenzaba a odiar su inseguridad para tomar decisiones.

-conozco un buen lugar…-

***********************PPG****************************

Jack caminaba de un lugar a otra en su gran habitación, la idea de Butch y Bellota juntos no lo dejaba tranquilo, y más aun el poco interés que había mostrado ese chico con respecto a su amenaza. Tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y jugar de otra manera; nadie lo engañaba.

Le tomo menos de dos minutos pensar en su siguiente tirada, tomo su chaqueta y salió de su enorme casa.

Después de la charla que había tenido con Bombón, Bellota tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza que empezaban a confundirla.

-quiero ver a Butch...- se dijo en mamullo y sonrió, al fin llego a su habitación y entro.

-parece que no me respetas lo suficiente como tu prometido-

Bellota sobresalto asustado y se giro para ver como Jack cerraba la puerta.

-¿qué demonios haces aquí?- grito la chica enojada – ¡LARGATE!-

-siempre haciéndote la difícil Bellota Utonio…- dijo el chico caminando hacia ella

Bellota frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada asesina.

-hoy tuve una pequeña platica con… cual es el nombre de ese tipo… aah Butch…- el chico afilo su mirada y vio como la chica dio un respingo.

-no sé de qué estás hablando – afirmo la chica tratando de sonar neutral pero sin lograrlo.

-¿estás segura?... según yo era el mismo que estuvo en la fiesta la otra noche…-

Bellota lo miro con desprecio

-Vete de aquí…-

-será mejor que no te vuelta a ver con él- Bellota abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-eres un imbécil si crees que me asustas...- Jack frunció el entrecejo y la tomo de los brazos

-No me toques…- le grito la chica y forcejeo sin poder zafarse – ¡serás cabrón… suéltame pedazo de mierda! …-

Pero el agarre no cedió, Jack la giro pasándole un brazo por los hombros y la aprisiono con fuerza, la mano libre la coloco en el mentón de la chica y apretó con fuerza sus mejillas Bellota se quejo.

-esa boca tuya es un problema…- le dijo en susurro al oído Bellota trato de alejarse pero no logro mucho, podía sentir el aliento del chico en su cuello y era desagradable - pero no importa tienes otras formas de entretenerme…- termino de decir el chico y su lengua recorrió el cuello de la chica.

Bellota se quedo estática de la sorpresa, después Jack la empujo con fuerza liberándola

-si no quieres que algo le pase a tu amiguito es mejor que lo dejes de ver…- dijo y salió de su habitación.

***********************PPG****************************

Brick miraba desde la ventana a los dos rubios en la planta baja, platicaron un poco y después ambos salieron por la puerta trasera tomados de la mano. Brick frunció el ceño pero no estaba enojado, solo confundido, había estado con muchas chicas, algunas duraban semanas, días, noches, minutos, pero nadie lo había afectado de sobremanera, se quito la gorra roja y se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo en el acto.

-No creo que necesites disculparte… Boomer lo entiende…- La voz de Butch era tranquila.

-¿qué quieres?- le cuestiono Brick un poco enojado

-es sobre la mercancía que fui a recoger hoy, la he repartido…- Butch se acerco hasta colocarse junto a su hermano mayor, ahora él también podía ver hacia el vacio y poco iluminado lugar

-…-Brick le respondió con un silencio

-es por la pelirroja que estas así ¿o me equivoco?- Butch se giro y se recargo sobre el gran ventanal - ¿Qué paso?-

Brick lo miro de reojo y apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no respondió.

-ya veo…- Butch suspiro resignado a que su hermano no le respondiera - pero tenias razón las chicas ricas son un problema… hoy me encontré con el prometido de Bellota-

El chico de ojos verdes encendió un cigarrillo, ofreciéndole uno a su hermano.

- es tiempo de terminar con esto…- dijo Brick y tomo la cajetilla.

-lo dices por la rubia-

-lo digo por todos-

Y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, una sirena de patrulla sonó a lo lejos para luego morir lentamente mientras los motores de los carros enguían su sonido.

***********************PPG****************************

Burbuja miraba maravillada aquella parte salvaje de la ciudad nocturna, había tanta gente aun caminando de un lugar a otro, la cena en el restaurant chino había sido buena y divertida, hacia un poco de frio pero la pequeña caminaba tomada del brazo de Boomer mientras sonreía y le hacía preguntas de todas las cosas interesantes que cruzaban por su vista. Burbuja se dio cuenta de que podía vivir así todo lo que restaba de su vida. Miro su reloj eran casi las once de la noche y la pareja regresaba a la casa de Boomer, la chica se puso nervioso al recordar el incidente de esa tarde, aun se sentía un poco culpable. Pero también estaba cansada de todo ese día lleno de nuevas aventuras, en pocos minutos llegarían a la habitación de Boomer y entonces… ¿entonces qué?... Burbuja paso saliva nerviosa y miro de reojo al chico junto a ella. La respuesta era algo natural, ella y él en una sola habitación a mitad de la noche, no había marcha atrás, se sonrojo.

-¿pasa algo?- le cuestiono el chico al darse cuenta de que la rubia había dejado de hablar

-no es nada- dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada.

-pasa- Boomer había abierto la puerta trasera del club

-gracias-

No fue sino hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación que cayó en la cuenta de que dormiría con la rubia.

-Bueno… enseguida regreso tengo que hablar con Butch… - dijo nervioso el pequeño y salió sin decir más.

Quince minutos después Boomer entro, Burbuja estaba sentada en su cama mirando entretenida su celular.

-Boomer – la pequeña le sonrió un poco nerviosa – ¿Butch está enfadado contigo?-

-no- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la sudadera, Burbuja desvió la mirada sonrojada –"la verdad es que no fui a verlo"- pensó el chico

-eso está bien-

-aja-

Burbuja respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los nervios y el temblor en las manos, sintió como el chico se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba junto a ella.

-Es hora de dormir…- le dijo suavemente al oído y le beso la mejilla con ternura.

**Continuara**

**Notas**

Hola a todas/os los que siguen mi fic ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar… aaah este cap no tuvo la acción necesaria que quería transmitir ¬¬ , es como un capitulo transitorio, para llegar al semi clímax , son capítulos necesarios… aaah y eh dado nombre a las parejas eso es para no tardarme en escribir tanto los dos nombres xD: la Red Pair, Green Pair y la Blue Pair…. Por el color ya saben a quienes me refiero.. amm por cierto la Dirty Green Pair( es AcexBellota) lo menciono por que fue la pareja que use en "Princesa de Hielo"… xD bueno ya basta de mis disparejes.

Muchas gracias por sus RR la vez pasada no los conteste pero ahora si! xD si alguien me hizo falta … perdón y díganme para que me auto castigue por ser mala persona xD

Miki-chan10: muchas gracias por tu RR me hizo sentir muy bien... perdona la tardanza y que también no te haya contestado tu lindo RR... pero ya me andaba por subir el capitulo xD

Leidy: muchas gracias por tu RR espero que te haya gustado el capitulo que subi... sé que no avance mucho pero ya vendrán escenas mejores n.n

Miss_Mist: OMG la hermana de PerfectHell... woaaa! xD Hola muchas gracias por tu RR... si se que apresure la acción entre los dos pelirrojos U.U y gracias por decirme acerca de la ortografía la mejorare gracias kisses de chocolate

Ana_Velasquez: Anita te llamas igual que una prima!xD muchas gracias por escribir claro que hare una escena de la Red Pair y te la dedicare a ti n.n

Yuki_KAnda: Hellou! Espero que no te haya decepcionado la continuación... muchas gracias por escribirme n.n

Maestro-Jedi: jajaja no había desaparecido... bueno en realidad si xD pero ya estoy de regreso... espero que te haya gustado la actualización... perdón el retraso pero es que a escuela y mi falta de internet me atacan xD, muchas gracias por la porra solo por eso te daré mas galletitas! xD

Floresilla329: Hola nena!Gracias por escribirme, espero no haberte decepcionando en la escena de Butch y Jack... pero aun no quiero que se peleen habrá algo así en el futuro gracias por leer

tomboymex92: PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON... a ti te debo más de un perdón gracias por seguir mi historia aunque me tarde décadas en escribir! U.U

Savior Reckon: JAJAJA yo también apoyo a los rrb n_n wiiu se que no hubo pelea pero en el futuro habrá una n.n... y si Brick anda que no lo calienta ni el sol pero es que esta en medio de la confusión xD

OFIXD: Nena del bien!... xD gracias por escribir espero que te haya gustado la continuación

Perfecthell: Hola n.n espero que te haya gustado la conti... sé que estuvo medio duuh pero ya lo arreglare n.n jojo espero haber contestado a todas tus preguntas con el nuevo capitulo... gracias por tu apoyo me haces sonreír! xD

ClariHanyou: Hola chica muuchas gracias por el apoyo... y perdón la tardanza jaja me alegra que te haya gusta mi otro fic... me encanto escribir "Princesa de hielo"... tal vez haga un epilogo parte 2 jaaja xD gracias

Petalo-Vj: petalitoooooooooo perdón! Por tardarme tanto! Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome eres genial ...n.n La paliza para Jack llegara tú no te preocupes yo también lo odio .

LiL Emo: Pequeña Emocidad! xD gracias por escribirme eres toda genial... espero que te haya gustado la continuación...

BrickxBloss-Reds: Hola gracias por tus lindas palabras ToT... espero que lo que escribí de los rojitos te haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto

Morrow-raven-eva: muchas gracias espero seguir actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda... gracias y se feliz n.n

PPG-Fan Girl: Hola chica, en este cap no puse tanto de la Green Pair ya que es como la transición, pero el próximo se tendrá gracias por seguir mi fic besitos n.n

Blossom012: sii lo continúe y espero no recaer en la enfermedad de dejar los fics! Muchas gracias por leerme

Irina: Hola espera pronto confrontare a la Red Pair! Y abra más cosas para ver jojojo gracias por tu review n.n

Gracias cualquier duda o comentario review!


	16. Capitulo 16

_Burbuja respiro profundamente tratando de controlar los nervios y el temblor en las manos, sintió como el chico se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba junto a ella._

_-Es hora de dormir…- le dijo suavemente al oído y le beso la mejilla con ternura._

Capitulo 16

-¿cómo que Burbuja no está en la escuela?-

-no me grites, no es mi culpa-

-vamos a buscar a su amiga –

-estas sobreactuando-

-tengo que hacerlo, la última vez no lo hice y sucedieron muchas cosas…-

-está bien ya entendí-

Las clases estaba a punto de terminarse ese era el ultimo descanso, y Bombón caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos seguida de Bellota.

-¡Miranda!- grito la pelirroja

-Bombón hola-

-¿y Burbuja?-

-ah no lo sé desde ayer no la veo…-

-¡¿Cómo?- las dos hermanas la miraron inquisitoriamente

-sí, desde ayer no ha venido a la escuela-

Bombón se puso pálida y giro enojada mientras comenzaba a marcar por celular.

-¿pasa algo, Burbuja está bien?- pregunto la chica

-Está bien no te preocupes- Bellota le sonrió y luego siguió a Bombón.

-No contesta… ¿Alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido?-

-Una… creo… pero puede que no te guste mucho-

-lo que sea… comienzo a hiperventilarme…-

-bueno…-

-bueno ¿Qué?- se quejo la pelirroja, tenia los nervios de punta y la preocupación comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza.

-bueno…- Bellota repitió la palabra intentando que la respuesta fuera menos fuerte para su hermana – puede ser que este con Boomer…-

La morena espero la reacción de su hermana. Pero Bombón se quedo en blanco solo la miro de reojo y detuvo su rápido caminar. Estaba sorprendida y eso se podía ver en sus rosados ojos pero también había angustia, nerviosismo y un poco de terror en su mirada.

-¿con Boomer?- repitió Bombón en murmullo. Bellota asintió levemente.

-es solo una suposición pero podría ser – dijo Bellota intentando calmar la situación.

Bombón se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, marco de nuevo en el celular, el pip repetido varias veces, estaba enojándola, después la contestadora: "Hola soy Burbuja deja tu mensaje y te llamare, bye bye", Bombón frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos.

-Burbuja será mejor que me marques justo después de escuchar este mensaje… si no te buscare como sea necesario…- y colgó.

***********************PPG****************************

Butch miro el reloj por decima ocasión en esa noche, eran las dos de la mañana doce minutos y no podía dormir, quería dejar de pensar pero no podía, intento pensar en una hoja de papel blanco y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo cuando de repente la hoja se transformo en un pequeño popote y después había una línea de polvo blanco bajo de ella. Se levanto enojado, prendió un cigarro y aspiro lo más que pudo retuvo el humo y se dio cuenta que la nicotina era insuficiente para esa noche, se mordió los labios, Brick seguro lo reprendería por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y quizás Boomer dejara de hablarle por unos días pero en verdad lo necesitaba.

A pesar de los malos tiempos, del lugar donde vivían y de los millones de problemas a los que se enfrentaban sus hermanos y él, estaban unidos, quizás podría molerse a golpes con Brick pero siempre lo apoyaría, aunque siempre había una excepción de las reglas. Busco entre la mercancía repartida y extrajo un sobrecito blanco, vacio el contenido y formo una línea delgada sobre el pequeño escritorio lleno de envases de refresco y recortes de revistas, y aspiro.

La calma llego minutos después. Y se dio cuenta de que Brick tenía algo de razón en sus palabras, lo único que se podía hacer en esos minutos después de la droga era salir, salir y enfrentar al mundo nocturno, a aquella parte de la ciudad que solo personas como el conocían, así que sin pensarlo más salió de su habitación bajo por las escaleras y en pocos minutos estaba en la calle, sin ninguna protección más que su impermeable negro y sus puños, y se dirigió a la oscuridad de la avenida.

***********************PPG****************************

Burbuja se acomodo en aquel calor que la envolvía, se sentía segura, feliz y demasiado cómoda suspiro, el aroma masculino y fresco la relajo y se negó a abrir los ojos, quería que aquello que estaba sintiendo durara lo más que se pudiera, pero una leve vibración contra algo de madera comenzaba a molestar sus planes. Abrió lentamente os ojos un poco de luz entraba por la pesada cortina de la pequeña ventana, pero aun así la habitación se mantenía en penumbras, parpadeo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la semi-iluminación y regreso su mirada así al chico, Boomer dormía su respiración era tranquila, Burbuja lo contemplo por un momento para después sonreír y acomodarse de nuevo entre los brazos del chico que la rodeaba con protección. Pero de nuevo el sonido vibratorio la interrumpió, se iba a quejar cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel sonido provenía de su celular, así que se levanto lentamente par ano despertar a Boomer y busco el dichoso aparato.

"Trece llamadas perdidas" era lo que decía su celular, y un pequeño icono parpadeaba en la parte superior, mensaje de voz. Burbuja tenía una idea de quién era la causante de las llamadas perdidas y de aquel mensaje, pero no quería confirmarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la hora, casi las tres de la tarde, había dormido demasiado. Suspiro y se dispuso a oír el mensaje

_-Burbuja será mejor que me marques justo después de escuchar este mensaje… si no te buscare como sea necesario…- _

Despego lentamente el celular de su oreja y lo dejo sobre el escritorio.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Boomer suavemente mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda

-es mi hermana… quiere saber en dónde estoy-

-¿le responderás?- la rubia asintió lentamente

-si no lo hago no se que puede ser capaz de hacer-

-entiendo- la chica se volteo y paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Boomer.

-eso no significa que te dejare- el chico le sonrió

***********************PPG****************************

Una hora después el celular de Bombón comenzó a sonar.

-¿BURBUJA DÓNDE ESTAS?- grito la chica de ojos rosados

-en casa de Boomer-

Bombón hubiera preferido escuchar que se había ido a las Vegas y había gastado su parte de herencia en juegos de azar además de en un lindo y real tigre siberiano con cuatro elefantes bebes.

-¿qué demonios significa eso? Te quiero aquí en una hora-

-no regresare, no quiero casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco- le grito la pequeña desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Burbuja escúchame bien, tienes que regresar, piensa en tu futuro, aun o has terminado tu carrera-

-no lo quiero hacer… solo quiero vivir mi vida-

-Si no regresas, tendré que ir por ti- dijo seria

-adelante Bombón- y pudo oír el pip característico de un teléfono colgado.

Y grito frustrada lanzo el teléfono celular contra el piso, y fue en busca de su otra hermana.

-¡Vamos por Burbuja!- grito en el marco de la puerta Bellota volteo sorprendida por el grito

-Está bien-

Las calles parecían un enorme laberinto llenas de callejones sin salida, al parecer encontrar la casa de los chicos era más fácil caminando que en automóvil, ni siquiera la ayuda del GPS era suficiente, como si la porquería esa supiera donde se hallaban todos los bares y antros de mala muerte. Giraron en un callejón que parecía ser infinito, luego tuvieron que regresar a la calle principal, una vuelta más así y Bombón olvidaría a su hermana, le diría a su padre que simplemente había desaparecido, estaba intentando imaginar cual sería su castigo cuando Bellota hablo.

-ahí es…-

-por fin- se quejo la pelirroja, y espero algún comentario de Bellota, pero este nunca llego la miro de reojo, su hermana miraba por la ventana.

-¿Estás bien?-

-si ¿y tú?-

Bombón medito la pregunta, había estado tan estresada tratando de buscar el camino que había olvidado que tal vez ese día tendría que enfrentar a Brick, trago saliva y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, se mojo los labios con la lengua y asintió. Bellota dejo de mirarla y volvió su atención hacia la ventana. El carro se detuvo frente a la puerta del establecimiento, estaba cerrado lo que no extraño a las chicas ya que apenas eran las seis de la tarde con algunos minutos, Bellota fue la primera en llegar a la entrada del lugar, toco el timbre, Bombón se paró a su lado y se movió nerviosamente mientras intentaba acomodar la falda de su uniforme escolar.

La puerta se abrió y…

-Brick-

Brick había empezado a hacer el inventario de las bebidas, se había levantado temprano y se prometió a si mismo olvidar el problema de hermosos ojos color rosado, conto los cartones de cerveza, las botellas de vino sabor fresa, las botellas de ron, de vodka y comenzaba con las latas de refresco cuando entro Butch por la puerta trasera se oyó el estruendo de la puerta al estrellarse contra el concreto y luego sus pasos subiendo la escalera, quiso ir a reclamarle, pero se contuvo, miro el reloj, tenía que apresurarse si quería salir a vender su mercancía. El tiempo paso rápido, era hora de salir, si empezaba temprano las cosas mejorarían, iba a comenzar a subir las esclareas cuando el timbre sonó. Una vocecilla dentro de él hablo "No abras que se vayan todos a la mierda", sin embargo se giro y camino rumbo a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y…

-Bombón-

La pelirroja fue la primera en desviar la mirada mientras el color carmín aumentaba en sus mejillas. Se había dicho a si misma que cuando llegara la hora de enfrentar al chico se mantendría inmutable y fría, pero ahora al estar frente a él era… era vergonzoso, algunos recuerdos del pasillo llegaron a su mente y quiso desaparecer. Por su parte Brick estaba sorprendido de verla ahí parada con su conservador uniforme escolar, y no con el vestido desaliñado después de…

-Buscamos a Burbuja…- intervino Bellota al ver que ninguno de los pelirrojos decía nada. Brick dejo de mirar a la hermana mayor.

-Está arriba con Boomer-

-¿Podemos pasar?-

-es por aquí…- dijo y dejo la puerta abierta para que lo siguieran.

-Su habitación es la última…-

-Gracias- dijo Bellota y miro a su hermana pero Bombón solo la empujo para seguir caminando por el pasillo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Brick sobre su antebrazo

-¿Podemos hablar?-Bellota se giro al darse cuenta de que su hermana se había detenido

-"No, no quiero"- pensó la pelirroja pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo atino a mirar a su hermana suplicando por su ayuda, pero Bellota no dijo nada. Maldijo el momento en que su cuerpo se quedo estático y en el que su propia hermana la traicionaba para dejarla con el mismísimo demonio en persona, bueno está exagerando pero en realidad no quería empezar esa plática.

-Ve… yo iré a ver a Burbuja- y se alejo sin espera respuesta. Bombón trago saliva, y miles de malas palabras fueron dirigidas a su hermana, mentalmente claro está.

Brick vio como la hermana de ojos verdes seguía su camino, se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba el delgado brazo de la chica y lo soltó despacio. Haber dicho que quería hablar con ella había sido solo un impulso de su cuerpo, pero si lo pensaba mejor en realidad no sabía cómo empezar la dichosa "plática", la chica aun le daba la espalda, empezar una charla nunca había sido tan difícil para él, así que comenzó con lo más simple que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿quieres tomar algo?- La chica se giro pero no lo vio a la cara, parecía renuente al hacerlo y Brick no la culpaba, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-No gracias… - dijo en murmullo

-Bien…- y después un silencio incomodo- Yo…-

- Quedo en el pasado…- dijo la chica con voz neutral, Brick la miro pero ella seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso

-Supongo que si…- fue la respuesta más inteligente que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo

-quisiera decirte que lo olvidáramos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero… en realidad paso, así que solo es parte del pasado…- y por primera vez en la plática Bombón lo miro – ya no tiene importancia-

El contacto visual duro milésimas de segundo, Bombón sabia que ella había empezado esa situación lanzándose a sus brazos culpa de su desbarajuste hormonal, que empezaba a ser estragos de nuevo en su cuerpo con solo haberlo mirado. Estaba segura de que a esas alturas el dicho "del odio al amor hay un paso" se aplicaba rotundamente a ella. Pero claro que no solo ella era la de la culpa, no por supuesto que no, la culpa era de Brick por ser extremadamente sexy. Se sonrojo por sus pensamientos pervertidos y decidió ponerle fin a esa tortura así que intento huir. Pero no llego muy lejos el chico la detuvo se acerco a ella y casi le susurro al oído.

- Creo que te equivocas-

La chica lo encaro un tanto enojada, ella era Bombón Utonio la chica numero uno de la escuela, por lo tanto decir que se equivocaba era faltarle el respeto a su gran inteligencia

-¿perdón?-

-Si… el pasado es lo que hace que una persona sea lo que es, las cosas pasadas sirven de experiencia para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro, así que el pasado no es algo carente de importancia, en mi opinión es lo más importante –

Cuando Brick termino de hablar se pateo mentalmente, sabía que tenía que terminar con todo eso, romper la relación con esas hermanas, sin embargo quería saber más de ella, simplemente lo quería todo y no en el aspecto sexual, necesitaba entrar a lo más recóndito de sus sentimientos, saber que le gustaba, que odiaba, a que le temía para poder entenderla, protegerla y agrandar el amor que comenzaba a sentir. Se percato de que la había tomado de a mano y la chica en su asombro no había rehuido al contacto. Se acerco a ella, podría decirse que acaba de perder la cabeza por completo por qué enserio necesitaba y quería besarla. Y así lo hizo se besaron, no con el arrebato de la ultima vez, peso si con la pasión necesaria para demostrar lo que estaban sintiendo.

-podemos empezar de nuevo…- sugirió Brick cuando el beso hubo terminado, pero la chica negó con la cabeza

-no puedo… te-tengo un prometido… y yo me-me voy a…- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes impidiéndole hablar – l-lo siento – y salió corriendo.

-¿Y Bombón?- pregunto la rubia al ver entrar sola a su hermana

-ahorita viene- atajo su hermana sin dar más explicaciones

-¿estás enojada?- pregunto la chiquilla preocupada

-No... Sólo sorprendida…-

-¿me adelante a tu idea?-

-no…- Bellota se quedo en silencio, le hubiera encantado hacer lo mismo que su hermana pero sabía que su padre tenía muchas conexiones y conocidos para dar con ella en un dos por tres, no podría escapar por mucho tiempo sin embargo Burbuja lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-no regresare…- dijo con firmeza la rubia

-mi padre te obligara… es clásico de él…-

-… no lo dejare…- Bellota suspiro

-si esa es tu última palabra… entonces hare lo posible por ayudarte- y sonrió la pequeña grito de la emoción y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Boomer?-

-Tuvo que salir…-

-aaah… entonces…- Bellota miro a su hermana con malicia – eso de dormir en casa de tu amiga era mentira ¿no? –

- aja- dijo Burbuja confundida

-lo que quiere decir…- la chica comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación bajo la mirada expectante de su hermana – que pasaste la noche aquí… lo que quiere decir que tú y él…-

Burbuja se sonrojo con tal rapidez que Bellota pensó que se desmayaría

-yo…-

**Continuara….**

**Notas:**

Siento el retraso pero comenzó la escuela y me robo más tiempo ¬¬, perdón por no avanzar demasiado en la historia pero tengo problemas de inspiración, el cliché me está matando jajaja no creen? Pues yo si… pero seguiré pensando que hacer gracias por su apoyo n.n y también por todos sus reviews!

Amm por cierto alguien me dijo que si aceptaba desafíos, la respuesta es: ¿por qué no? sería divertido n.n xD

Listening to:"Magnet" by Miku and Luka (Vocaloid)

Eating: nothing

Drinking: grape juice


	17. Capitulo 17

**Para este capítulo no menores de 16 años.**

**Capitulo 17**

_%Flash back%_

_El corazón le latía con fuerza podía sentir el calor del chico contra su espalda, el suave toque de sus manos sobre su cabello. Suspiro suavecito como queriendo que nadie se enterara de que lo hacía. Boomer volvió a besar su mejilla y dando pequeños besos llego a su barbilla, Burbuja ahogo un pequeño gemido, se sentía realmente bien temblaba levemente de los nervios que estaba sintiendo. El chico lo noto y se trato de contener, no quería asustarla o hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de la chica, sin embargo era ya casi inevitable el solo rozar su piel había hecho de cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzara a cobrar vida._

_Beso con cuidado su cuello y siguió besándola hasta llegar a su hombro; para después susurrarle su nombre al oído_

_-Burbuja…- su voz salió levemente ronca, su mano se coló por la pijama de la chica y acaricio con lentitud su vientre, Burbuja se removió, mientras reía por las cosquillas provocadas. Se giro para quedar frente al chico y lo beso. Un beso más, seguido de otro más apasionado y Burbuja comenzaba a perder el control de sus actos._

_Boomer dejo de besar sus labios y bajo por su cuello, su piel era suave como los pétalos de rosa, su lengua recorrió con delicadeza el delgado cuello tenía un sabor dulce, la chica suspiro mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello rubio de Boomer. Y él abrió el primer botón de la pijama, siguió con el siguiente pero… Burbuja se tenso deteniéndolo._

_-Tranquila- le susurro, ella asintió con lentitud y cerró los ojos, no tenía miedo solo estaba nerviosa y apenada, era la primera vez que estaba con un chico, así de esa manera, trago saliva cuando el tercer botón de los cuatro era desabrochado._

_-Boomer…- El chico la miro, sonrió y la beso de nuevo con tranquilidad, ella suspiro contra sus labios, Boomer termino la difícil tarea de los botones, la miro la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados, la tela aun cubría sus pechos y solo podía ver una línea de piel de su ombligo hasta el cuello. Burbuja se sobresalto cuando él beso su estomago, un beso más y luego su lengua acaricio su ombligo. Burbuja gimió, aquello se sentía muy bien, sus manos se aferraron a la sábana blanca, sintió como la humedad de los besos subían mas, sentía cosquillas en los yemas de los dedos y el calor en su cuerpo iba en aumento, mientras las manos del chico acariciaban sus costillas, se mordió los labios. Boomer había llegado a su objetivo, delineo con la lengua el suave pecho de la chica y su lengua revoloteo gustosa contra el rozado pezón. _

_Burbuja se removió bajo el cuerpo de Boomer, gemía, sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de electricidad y contra la piel de Boomer emitía descargas de placer a su cerebro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y comenzaban a arderle, más abajo su interior comenzaba a humedecerse de forma considerable. Entre abrió los ojos estaba consciente de que ella también necesitaba hacer algo, aunque no estaba segura de que._

_-Boom…- el chico silencio su boca con un beso._

_-eres muy hermosa…- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. Boomer le beso la frente, los parpados, la linda nariz y sus dedos se enredaron en el elástico del pantalón azul cielo, lo bajo con cuidado, la chica pataleo para ayudarle a deshacerse del pantalón._

_-tu piel es muy suave- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus piernas, la chica se sonrojo más, el toque de sus dedos pronto fue sustituido por su boca, lamio sus muslos y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de la chica._

_-No… es penoso…- se quejo la chica mientras detenía al chico, Boomer le sonrió mientras intentaba contener los impulsos de su cuerpo._

_-entonces no hare mas…- dijo conteniendo la respiración para calmarse._

_-no quiero que hagas eso…- Boomer la miro confundido._

_- te parece si cierro los ojos…- Burbuja pareció contenta con la propuesta._

_-aja…- Boomer le sonrió amaba la ternura de esa chica, así que fiel a su palabra cerró los ojos y la beso, sus manos bajaron al fin la prenda y recorrió con los dedos la intimidad de la chica, Burbuja lo abrazo con fuerza mientras gemía contra su oído, Boomer supo que la pequeña estaba lista cuando sus dedos se mojaron aun más, estiro torpemente la mano hacia el buro junto a su cama y abrió el pequeño cajón saco un paquete metálico y lo abrió con cuidado. Burbuja lo miro con atención, trago saliva, era un condón, la hora de la verdad había llegado pero no tenía miedo, quería aquello con ese chico, y lo demás no le importaba, Boomer rompió la promesa de los ojos cerrados cuando sintió las tibias manos de la chica ayudándole a colocarse el preservativo. Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Burbuja cerro con fuerza los ojos y un gemido escapo de sus labios, se sentía extraño y era un tanto doloroso, se relajo y levanto las caderas incitando al chico a seguir. Ella había oído maravillas del sexo, pero una cosa era escuchar y otra muy diferente vivirlo, y en ese momento estaba afirmando en carne propia que aquello era maravilloso. Con cada movimiento Boomer la dejaba sin aliento, gemía sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas de alegría se resbalaron por sus mejillas._

_-te…amo- dijo el chico entrecortadamente, y ella le respondió con un gemido de placer, su cuerpo se tenso y su espalda se tenso, eso sin duda había sido un orgasmo, el mejor de toda de su vida. El interior de la chica se contrajo y Boomer se corrió. _

_Burbuja término sonrojada despeinada y con una dulce sonrisa._

_-yo también te amo…- y lo beso. _

_%Fin Flash Back%_

-si- admitió la rubia y Bellota le sonrió con camarería.

Las voces afuera de su habitación pararon, y Butch se recargo en la puerta, había oído toda la conversación, cuando Brick comenzó a hablar se había levantado de su cama dispuesto a interrumpir si su hermano quería echar a las chicas de la casa, pero lo que escucho lo dejo confundido, hablaban de algo pasado y por lo visto bochornoso para ambos pelirrojos, se imagino lo que podría haber sido ese algo pero estaba seguro que no era verdad lo que sus pensamientos le estaban mostrando y estaba por descartar dicha idea cuando hubo un leve silencio seguido de la voz suave de su hermano pidiendo por una oportunidad y después ¿llanto?

Tomo la perilla de la puerta pero al último momento se detuvo, él había traído a esas chicas a sus vidas y en ese mismo instante se sentía el más alejado de la escena, la pequeña rubia ya había decidido vivir con su hermano menor y estaba seguro que algo había pasado entre Bombón y Brick, algo mucho más intimo que gritarse groserías a la mitad del centro comercial.

Y que había de él y Bellota, solo amistad y de hecho una amistad no muy buena, la morena no le había hablado de su prometido. Tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Butch?- y hablando del "Rey de Roma" en este caso Reyna. "No sabe que estas aquí déjala afuera, que regrese por donde vino" hablo una vocecilla interna. Pero no la obedeció, tal vez se arrepentiría, abrió la puerta.

-Hola-

-¿puedo pasar?- el chico se encogió de hombros y dejo que la chica entrara. La habitación olía a perfume (1) mezclado con nicotina y un leve toque de incienso.

-hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado?- cuestiono Bellota mientras se sentaba y contenía los nervios.

-bien…- Bellota levanto la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

-creí que me irías a visitar al colegio- El chico le miro por unos instantes

-Lo hice – la chica lo miro interrogante – por cierto conocí a tu prometido –

Bellota se quedo inmóvil, sus instintos asesinos se concentraron en Jack, el muy bastardo ya estaba anunciando su "compromiso".

-podrías habérmelo dicho antes - no dijo nada seguía muda de la impresión y de la voz calmada de Butch como si la situación no le importara – los amigos se cuentan todo –

Golpe bajo, Butch se arrepintió de haber dicho la última frase cuando Bellota lo miro a los ojos y un brillo de dolor los recorrió, para después perderse entre la intensidad de la furia. La chica trago saliva y trato de calmarse para responder sin que su voz se quebrara.

-No había encontrado el momento correcto…- dijo resentida, "tal vez, lo olvide mientras te besaba" pensó la chica enfurecida.

-bueno, no importa, ¿cuándo será la gran fiesta?- cuestiono tragándose su orgullo pandillero, y ella le respondió manteniendo el poco que le quedaba.

-cuando mi padre regrese lo sabré-

-será una boda emocionante y elegante supongo…-

-lo será- respondió la chica afilando la mirada.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana?-

-No mucho, parece que tendremos una hermana en común-

-genial… estaré invitado a la gran fiesta por ser familiar de la novia, eso merece una celebración, un amigo mío dará una fiesta esta noche, ¿quieres ir?...- Bellota lo miro con enojo

-lo pensare… - dio y se levanto de la cama paso junto a él sin mirarlo y salió del edificio, Butch se desordeno el cabello con ambas manos, todo aquel comportamiento le había salido del alma, al sentirse engañado de esa forma, quizás estaba sobreactuando. Se debatió entre salir tras la chica o no hacerlo, al final no hizo nada.

Bellota salió del lugar dando un portazo, tenía un nudo en la garganta, entro al carro su hermana miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras apretaba un pañuelo desechable entre las manos.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto olvidándose de todo lo sucedido al ver el semblante de su hermana

-no muy bien- Esos hermanos eran de lo peor, se sintió con nuevas fuerzas y ganas de entrar para golpearlos a todos, pero su hermana siguió hablando – le pedí que lo dejara en el pasado, solo como un recuerdo vago, o algo por el estilo… pero - las lagrimas se hicieron presentes

-tranquila-dijo Bellota mientras acariciaba su espalda dándole ánimos.

- me pidió una oportunidad para empezar algo… tu entiendes ¿no? - Bellota asintió sorprendida, no podía imaginarse a Brick diciendo tales cosas después de las miles palabras dichas en contra de las tres.

-pero… le dije que no podía ya que estaba comprometida, eso… eso no era lo que quería decir en verdad, es solo que estaba asustada, yo… - un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas

-quieres aceptar sus propuesta – Bombón asintió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo.

-no sé qué paso… no sé cuándo es que deje de lado las ordenes de papá, solo sucedió y…-

-¿te enamoraste?- Bombón la miro con miedo, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-ja esto es muy irónico ¿sabes?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a nada… - suspiro y continuo - Burbuja no piensa regresar así que si quieres aceptar a Brick esta es tu oportunidad- Bombón asintió.

-Vendré por ti en la mañana – su hermana se volvió de color del listón rojo que amarraba su cabello

-Que insinúas yo…-

-no te preocupes… iré a una fiesta con Butch- y le sonrió

-Gracias- la chica bajo del auto.

Bellota la despidió con una enorme sonrisa, arranco y acelero, sus dedos temblaron cuando intento prender la radio, se mordió los labios con fuerza y el mundo comenzó a distorsionarse por culpa del agua acumulada en sus ojos, la cual al final resbalo por sus mejillas llegando a su cuello y sus labios, sabían a agua salada que caía sobre las heridas de su alma y la hacían punzar de dolor.

Su casa se le antojo fría y más grande de lo que era, subió por las enormes escaleras y entro a su habitación , antes podría ir a la habitación de una de sus hermanas para no sentirse tan sola , sin embargo ahora si estaba sola, Burbuja y Bombón estaban arriesgando su vida por algo que las hacia felices y al idiota de Butch se le ocurría salir con eso de la amistad, camino hasta su habitación y miro por la ventana ya estaba oscuro a lo lejos se veían las luces de la ciudad, y recordó el día que lo había conocido, aquel día lleno de mucha adrenalina, quería seguir viviendo bajo ese manto de locura y peligro quería regresar donde estaban sus hermanas donde estaba él, las lagrimas la traicionaron de nuevo.

Entonces ahí estaba ella sumida en las penumbras de su lujosa habitación sin más compañía que el ruido de sus sollozos, nunca sabes que te traerá el destino, antes luchaba por qué Bombón abriera los ojos y las dejara vivir que se arriesgara por algo, por una meta y ella era la que había terminado en la vida que tanto odiaba. Apretó los puños con fuerza, alguien golpeo la puerta, y Bellota sintió que el eco que formaban le rompería los tímpanos.

-¿Señorita?- era la voz del ama de llaves

-Si…- respondió como quien no quiere hacerlo.

-tienen visita de sus prometidos-

Bellota camino hacia la puerta y la abrió con fuerza, la mucama dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

-¿Cómo? ¡Diles que no estamos!, ¡inventan lo que sea!, ¡que se vayan!-

- en- en seguida –

Bellota cerró la puerta y camino nerviosamente por la habitación, esos perdedores no podían enterarse de nada. Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Escucho que la puerta se abría.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bien… ¿qué, nena? –

Genial, pensó la chica ese día iba de mal en peor.

-Mis hermanos y yo queríamos hacerles una visita-

-ya me doy cuenta- dijo la chica con frialdad

-¿no me vas a saludar? – dijo dando una paso hacia ella

-Buenas noches, Jack… ¿quieres tomar algo?- Y paso caminando a su lado para salir de la habitación, Jack la siguió, Bellota sabía que tenía que tener en secreto el por qué de la ausencia de sus hermanas y mientras caminaba trataba de pensar en algo, maldijo la lentitud de su cerebro para obtener ideas en ese momento. Camino lo más lento que pudo pero aun así pronto se encontró en la recepción. Los hermanos de Jack, estaban sentados en los elegantes sillones, mientras la mucama intentaba decirles algo.

-yo… las señoritas…-

-Está bien Sara…- la chica volteo – trae vino para los invitados…- asintió y salió rápidamente del lugar, Bellota se giro hacia sus invitados.

-buenas noches…-

-Hola- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-siento decirles esto pero mis hermanas no están en casa por el momento, tuvieron que hacer trabajo y se quedaron en casa de unas amigas-

Brian le dirigió una mirada dolida, como si no hubiese visto a Bombón desde hace mucho tiempo. Bellota quiso poner los ojos en blanco y decirle algo hiriente, pero se contuvo. Por su parte Mike solo se limito a mirar a sus hermanos y agachar la cabeza sin decir nada. Sara entro con copas y un vino de fresas, sirvió el líquido rosado a partes iguales, mientras Bellota continuaba parada sin agregar nada a la conversación.

-parece que el único con suerte eres tu Jack- dijo Brian tomando una copa y levantándose – brindemos por eso, hermano, vamos cuñadita tu también – le sonrió y le entrego una copa, Bellota se imagino moliéndole a golpes esa cara de idiota sonriente. Todos bebieron.

-Bien entonces si ellas no están, nos retiramos…- hablo el mayor de los tres- vamos Mike, no llegues tarde Jack-

-Lo intentare, depende de la situación…-

Bellota no se inmuto por el comentario, los chicos salieron, dejándolos.

-Sera mejor que te vayas… tengo cosas que hacer-

-Vamos corazón, tenemos que pasar tiempo de calidad en pareja, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan pensando que no te amo…- espero por la reacción de la chica, pero no dijo nada – ¿entonces qué quieres hacer?-

-Te dije que tenía cosas que hacer… y dio media vuelta, Jack la sujeto del brazo.

-Sera solo un momento- y la jalo con cuidado, la chica no opuso resistencia, Jack estudio su rostro mientras los dos tomaban asiento.

El chico la miro con más profundidad, su piel era pálida y parecía suave al tacto, se le antojo tocarla, pero no lo hizo, después de mucho tiempo Bellota parecía estar cediendo y no quería arruinar el momento. La idea de Butch paso por su cabeza, era posible que la amenaza hubiera servido, así que con el muerto de hambre fuera de la situación todo iba a su favor, se relamió los labios. Tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y la acaricio, disfrutando del roce.

-Vayamos a una fiesta- Jack, volteo atónito ante la propuesta – ¿no dijiste que querías pasar tiempo calidad conmigo?... entonces vamos a una fiesta-

-De acuerdo si es lo que quieres… iremos-

-Está bien iré a cambiarme-

***********************PPG****************************

Bombón se mantuvo firme en la idea de regresar con Brick, estuvo firme mientras daba sus primeros pasos lejos de la seguridad de su automóvil, firme como un poste de acero justo a un metro de la entrada, mientras se repetía mentalmente que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en ese momento recordó una frase que en alguno de sus días de cordura había leído, era parte de un libro, no, era de un artículo de revista, o quizá de la internet, no estaba segura; el punto era la frase, aquella frase que tomo como estrafalaria y después de dar un gran "Duh" de obviedad había desechado de su mente, sin embargo ahora regresaba y sonaba llena de ecos dentro de su cerebro "Brick /is here/ for a reason. They give us a chance to show how badly we want something" (2). A decir verdad no recordaba bien lo que iba después de la palabra Brick, pero en ese momento sonaba genial; y ella lo necesitaba más que "badlymente" (3). Toco la puerta y la firmeza le abandono, busco apoyo en su hermana, pero Bellota se había ido del lugar, trago saliva y espero.

Butch fue quien le abrió la puerta la miro durante unos segundos, y sin decir nada se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica.

-Gracias…- musito la chica.

-Está en la bodega del lugar, date prisa creo que piensa largarse…- y señalo la dirección de dicho lugar

Un hilo de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo apretándose en su garganta formándole un nudo, asintió y corrió.

Después de haber hablado con la pelirroja la ira se le había ido a los suelos, ahora experimentaba lo que se llama rechazo amoroso, y se sentía fatal, se odio a sí mismo por haber tenido ese momento de debilidad y haber confesado sus sentimientos, pero lo que más lo había conducido a su estado depresivo era la palabra "prometido"… justo como había dicho Butch, parecía que Bombón también estaba bajo un compromiso, una leve sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios pero desapareció casi al instante, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba cerca de la bodega, comenzó a recoger algunas botellas y vasos de vidrio, uno de los vasos resbalo de sus manos y cayo rompiéndose en tres partes. Tomo la parte más grande y comenzó a apretarla, el vidrio estrello haciendo un leve crack y las puntas más cercanas a su mano se enterraron en su piel, algunos hilos de sangre se formaron y conforme el chico apretaba más lo hilos crecían. Era todo un espectáculo psicodélico, el rojo encendido contra la pálida piel de su mano, reluciendo entre el brillo del vidrio.

-¡¿PEDAZO DE IDIOTA QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?- grito una voz iracunda seguido de un manotazo que le robo la psicodelia del momento.

-¿Bombón? – la chica lo miraba enojada, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella fue la primera en desviar la mirada, había actuado por impulso y ahora no sabía que decir.

-tienes que lavar la herida para que no se infecte…-

-supongo que sí- Brick aun estaba muy sorprendido como para decir algo más coherente.

-Vamos – dijo la chica y lo tomo de la muñeca – ¿Dónde hay un lavabo?-

Bombón abrió la llave del agua y lavo con cuidado los pequeños cortes, ante la atenta mirada de Brick.

-gracias- dijo Brick mirando la curación.

-no seas tan inútil la próxima vez…- respondió a chica y se giro para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-lo intentare…- y correspondió el abrazo.

**CONTINUARA….**

Notas: bueno ahí está el lemon de la Blue pair! Espero que les haya gustado me sonroje mientras lo escribía… fue como lo máximo que imagine entre ellos, su ternura me limita xD, recuerden usen condón :D

_Sobre los numeritos en el fic:_

(1) Saben siempre que pienso en Butch creo que él usaría un perfume llamado "Unforgivable".

(2) Bueno en realidad la frase es esta: "Brick walls are there for a reason. They give us a chance to show how badly we want something." La traducción es: Los muros de ladrillo (son los muros que dejan ver el otro lado de la pared, pero obvio no se puede pasar) son así por una razón, nos muestran que tan malamente queremos algo" Nota: recordemos que Brick se traduce como Ladrillo n.n y perdón mi mala traducción D: la frase le pertenece a Randy Pausch

(3) badlymente: es la combinación de badly y malamente… jajaj en realidad no existe pero me gusto como sonaba xD es como muuuucho muy necesitada de ver a Brick

_¡Contestando Reviews!_

joa: muchas gracias por escribirme, disfruta el capitulo! n.n

Licci: gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te haya gustado el cap

Angelic-bloody-night: CONTINUACION :D espero que te haya gustado y perdón el retraso D:

PerFecTHeLL: gracias por escribirme... espero qeu tu problema del fic robado vaya por buen camino... suerte y disfruta el cap!

floresilla329 : aww gracias por apoyar el cliché xD... ya hubo más Green! Que antes me esforzare por poner más de ellos en el siguiente capitulo

.-Eemo.-. nooo no te suicides! xD ya viste lo que paso! OMG me sentí muy pervertida haciendo esa parte ;D jajaj espero que te haya gustado

petalo-VJ: aaaaaah si lo se estuvo medio corto, pero creo que este está un poco más larguito!... solucione muy rapido lo de los rojitos! jajaj espero que te haya gustado y no fuese tan apresurado ¬¬ =)

BlueEvolet: muuuchas muchas gracias por tu comentario You make my day :D espero que te haya gustado la conti

Bruzzxa-k: listo la continúe :D no fue pronto pero no tarde demasiado n.n gracias!

Listening to: "I want out" by Helloween

Eating: ¡air! Jeje ¡duh!

Drinking: nothing


End file.
